A Heart's Recompense
by Time on my hands
Summary: Lies and betrayal. Both of them were victims of the single-minded obsession and unreasoning hatred of another. Will they ever find their way again? It's possible. If the recompense is great enough. Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 1

Souta looked at his watch. He was early. Good. He wanted to make his first impression a favorable one. He really wanted this job. It was a ground floor opportunity with a lot of room for advancement. It didn't hurt that it was one of the most successful companies in the world.

He glanced at his reflection in the glass door and adjusted his tie as he walked in. With a confidence that was mostly a façade, he went straight to the receptionist's desk and introduced himself.

The petite young receptionist smiled at the young man standing at her desk.

"Good morning Mr. Higurashi. If you will follow me, please."

As she led him down the hall to a conference room, she apologized.

"I am sorry. Your interview will be delayed. The owner of our company is here today on an inspection tour and he wishes to sit in on the interviews. If you'll just have a seat, they will be with you shortly."

"Thank you."

She smiled at him again.

"Would you like some coffee or tea while you wait?"

"No. Thank you. I'm good."

"If you change your mind, just let me know. My name is Kimi,"

He nodded. He couldn't decide if she was just being polite or if she was flirting. If she was flirting, it was a waste of time. He was focused on the interview. If he got the job, then he might pursue the question. She was kind of cute.

Souta pulled out a chair as she closed the door. The owner, huh? If he could make a good impression on him, then he might have a future with this company. The job he was interviewing for is only an entry level job, but the pay is good. It was all he was currently qualified for since he had just graduated. But he had graduated at the top of his class. His professor had recommended him for this job. Maybe things were beginning to look up.

If he could land this job, then he could help his sister. Even if she objected. That's what brothers did. He had been determined to help her two years ago. She had really had a hard time of it. He would have dropped out of school to get a job in order to help her. But she had been adamant in her refusal. She had threatened bodily harm if he even considered it as more than a fleeting thought. Back then she had needed the help so much. If only he had been older, already out of school...

In an office a few doors down from the conference room, the short man sitting behind the desk was looking over a folder. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and addressed the stoic man seated across from him.

"I know you would prefer to hire a demon for the position, and I do have a few candidates to interview later today, but this human boy comes highly recommended. Professor Mitsuki says he is one of the brightest students he has had in years. He graduated at the top of his class. Looking at his credentials, I don't think even you can find fault with him."

The tall silver haired demon rose from his chair.

"I will reserve my judgment until I meet this young human. Shall we go? I believe we've kept him waiting long enough."

"Certainly, my lord."

Souta stood and bowed as heard the door open.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, Mr. Higurashi. My name is Yakihiro Itsaka. I apologize for keeping you waiting. Before we begin, I would like to introduce the owner of our company to you. This is Sesshoumaru Taisho."

Souta's head snapped up as he glared at the demon in front of him.

"You…" he snarled.

Sesshoumaru frowned when he heard the boy's name. Surely it was only coincidence. The snarl and the angry aura told him otherwise. Stoic mask firmly in place, he sat down fully intending to conduct a professional interview. He would try not to let the boy's family connections influence his decision. After all, the boy did come highly recommended. He resolved to remain impartial and give him a real chance.

"Shall we begin the interview?"

Souta, however, had other plans. The other man in the room was all but forgotten as Souta vented his anger on the unconcerned demon lord.

"This interview is over. There is no way in hell I would ever work for you, you coldhearted dishonorable bastard. Not after what you did to my sister. You aren't worthy of kissing her feet. I pity Kazuki."

He turned on his heel, yanked the door open, and slammed it behind him. He was fuming as he walked past the reception desk. He didn't even acknowledge Kimi's words as he headed for the front door. Damn it. He really needed that job. But then again, it's not like that bastard would have hired him anyway. It would just be another way to hurt his sister.

Itsaka was shocked at the young man's behavior. He glanced at Sesshoumaru to find the demon lord staring at the door with a contemplative frown on his face.

"Do you know what that was all about, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and made his way to the door.

"I will take my leave. Finish your interviews for the position. The decision is yours."

Sesshoumaru took the elevator down to the private garage. It was a short walk to his black Lexus. Once he closed the door, he folded his hands over the steering wheel. He went over the boy's words again. He had obviously been given a false story of past events. And who the hell was this Kazuki? Why did the fact that the boy pitied this being have anything to do with him?

He had not thought of her in some time. At least not consciously. Not in the light of day. He had done his best to erase her from his life. It had been over two years since he had last seen her…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru poured himself a drink and sat down on one of the overstuffed couches in his penthouse suite. He took a sip of the scotch without really tasting it. His mind playing images he'd spent two years trying to forget.

Kagome Higurashi. A human miko in a time when they were no longer needed. Demons and humans had long ago learned to coexist lest the constant wars take unacceptable tolls on both races. He'd had no prejudices against her race. Then. Now… He knew them to be selfish. Accomplished liars with no honor. She had taught him that lesson.

Two years ago he had banished her from his life. Closed the door on the painful emotions. Taken his battered pride in hand and put it all behind him. Everything that reminded him of her had been packed away. Including the ring he had bought with the intention of binding them together for all eternity. Why he kept it was a mystery to him. He had come close to destroying it. Along with all the photos and the gifts she had given him. Something stopped him. He still did not understand it. Instead of destroying everything, he dumped it all in a box that was now sitting on a shelf in his closet. Perhaps he kept it as tangible proof of his folly.

He had met her when she practically bowled him over in the hallway on her way to her workstation. Not knowing who he was, she had bowed low and apologized. Her excuse, she'd been delayed returning from lunch and was late. She smiled that heart-stopping smile and waved as she hurried down the hall.

He could not get her smile out of his mind the rest of the day. He had to know who this girl was. He only knew that she worked for him. Somewhere in the building.

Over the next several days, he scheduled impromptu meetings with his department heads. Meetings that took place in their offices. He took his time entering and leaving the meetings, looking over the faces of those who worked in that particular department. He had begun to think he had imagined the girl when he finally spotted her. In a tiny cubicle, wearing a headset, and that smile that had started his single-minded quest days ago. She worked in the customer service call center.

Having found her at last, he had to talk to her. He strolled up to her small desk with his hands folded behind his back.

"Good morning, Miss. How are the customers today? Any difficult complaints?"

She looked up at him with the clearest indigo eyes he had ever seen, and smiled at him.

"Nothing I can't handle. May I help you?"

"No. I'm here for a meeting and I thought I recognized you from the other day."

She gasped.

"Oh my God. You're the one I almost ran down. I'm so sorry."

"Think nothing of it. You were in a hurry to get back to your job. Quite understandable, commendable even."

Her eyes twinkled in amusement.

"So I'm forgiven, then?"

"If you tell me your name."

She turned from her desk and held out her hand.

"It's Kagome…"

"Higurashi!"

Kagome's hand dropped and she winced.

"That would be me." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru frowned. He recognized the call center manager's screeching voice.

"If you have time to chit chat while on my clock, then you have time to answer a few calls. I'm not paying you to socialize."

Kagome bowed her head and turned back to her desk.

"I'm sorry. Ma'am. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. You can easily be replaced."

He put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't let her words bother you."

He turned to go.

"By the way, the name is Sesshoumaru."

He walked straight to the manager, who now recognized her mistake.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't realize it was you."

He steered her to her office and closed the door behind them.

"Does it matter? That was most rude. Do you always belittle your employees on the floor in front of others? I'm quite sure that is not the way to motivate people. I've found that promoting workplace harmony is more conducive to getting the most from your workers."

She crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to let him intimidate her.

"I'm paying those people to answer customer calls. I expect to get what I pay for."

He stared her down.

"I… not you… I... am paying those people to do a job for this company. Handling customer complaints is a stressful job by its very nature. Adding more stress by creating a hostile work environment is counterproductive. In light of your behavior and attitude, I believe you are unsuited to this position. The employees of this call center are your internal customers. They deserve the same care and consideration as the customers who call in with complaints. Your lack of professionalism reflects poorly on this company and will not be tolerated. Please clean out your desk, Miss Mashida. Let HR know where they may mail your final paycheck."

Kagome glanced up as she heard the door to Miss Mashida's office open. Her neighbor in the cubicle beside her only waited until the door had closed behind the pair to hastily alert her to the man's, Sesshoumaru's, identity.

"That bitch is in for it now. She just pissed off the boss."

Kagome's eyes turned back to the closed door. The boss?

"Wait. As in THE boss? Mr. Taisho?"

The girl laughed.

"That's him. All six foot three hunk of sexy demon."

All had been quiet when he emerged from the office of his former manager. His eyes sought the girl. Kagome. She was speaking into the headset as her fingers flew over the computer keyboard. He would not disturb her during a call. He gave a small smirk as he folded his hands behind his back and made his way back to his office. He needed to have his assistant set up some interviews with candidates for the now vacant call center manager's position.

Sesshoumaru took another drink before setting his glass on the table beside him. The memories were as clear as if the incident had happened yesterday. He knew there would be no sleep tonight. Once the memories started… It would be a long night.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 3

Kagome sat across from her best friend trying to enjoy her lunch. She only had an hour before she had to return to work.

"Sango, I'm really hungry. So could we please just drop the subject?"

"Why won't you give him a chance, Kagome? He's a nice guy. I just know you'll like him."

"No. I'm not interested in dating right now. Ok? I don't care how nice he is."

She took another bite of her salad.

"You know what? You need to get over him. It's been two years. It's time to move on."

Kagome slammed her fork down on the table, drawing more than a few eyes their way.

"No. You know what? It's time for you to just leave it alone. Ok? I am over him. I just have enough on my plate right now and I don't need to add more stress in my life. So stop shoving this Hojo… or whatever his name is down my throat. When I'm ready to start dating again, I can find my own man."

She got up and walked away, leaving her half eaten salad behind. She'd be sure to have an early dinner to make up for it.

Sango clenched her fists as she glared at her friend's back. That damn demon had ruined her life. Over a year now she had been trying to set her up with a nice human male. Still she resisted. Too much on her plate? Well she could help her clear her plate to make room. And she knew just who to get to help her.

Kagome was fuming as she walked back to the office. Lately, every time she and Sango got together, she had to refuse another attempt at matchmaking. Honestly. How hard was it for her to get it? She just didn't want to date. Not right now at least. Maybe in a few years. Once Kazuki…

By the time she got back to the office, she was feeling bad about snapping at Sango. She knew that her friend just had her best interests at heart. After all, she had been there to help pick up the pieces when her life fell apart. She had been her emotional support when she had no one else. She just had a hard time accepting that Kagome was not ready to risk her heart again.

She had grown up a lot in the past two years. Out of necessity. She now knew without a doubt that she did not need a man to make her life complete. If at some point she found a man she could trust with her heart, then it would happen. But she would never build her entire world around a man, not ever again. The pain when that world came crashing down was far too great.

She looked at her watch as she entered the office. She still had over thirty minutes left. Oh well. If she went back to work now, maybe she could leave a little early.

To the average person, it appeared as if Sesshoumaru was giving his normal attention to the meeting currently in progress. Appearances are often deceiving. Such was the case in this instance. Sesshoumaru's mind was not on the boring information being presented by his Chief Financial Officer.

He kept replaying the scene at the interview yesterday. And the words that had been said. He wondered again what the boy had been told. He seemed to think that his sister was the wronged party.

He had nothing against the boy. With his academic credentials and the recommendation letter that had been received, Sesshoumaru was certain the boy would have been an asset to the company. He was sorry the boy walked out before he had a chance to interview him.

Sesshoumaru had never personally met the boy. Nor had he met any of the rest of her family. She had explained that her grandfather was a priest and still held that demons and humans should not mix. Since the boy still lived at the family shrine while he attended school, they had never met. Although she had said that her brother was more open minded and tended to form his own opinions of a person rather than echo her grandfather's beliefs. Apparently the boy did not require a personal meeting to form his opinion.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see that the meeting was breaking up. He estimated that he had heard possibly fifty percent of what had been said. Maybe less. He knew anything important would be in the reports his assistant put on his desk before she left today.

His attention had not been focused on work today. Thanks to the boy's outburst yesterday, his mind had been on her all day. He couldn't understand why. She was history. The wound was long since healed. He had moved on with his life. He even dated occasionally. Nothing serious, but he never lacked for feminine company if he required it.

His assistant was an older demoness that had served his father before him. She probably knew more about the company than he did. She was waiting in her normal ambush mode when he returned to his office.

"It's been quiet for the most part. But you do have three messages from your father. I promised him I would bring them to your attention the moment you returned."

Sesshoumaru nodded and closed his door. She didn't expect an answer. She had done her duty and delivered them. He wondered sometimes if she didn't treat his father's retirement as a vacation. Whenever he called, she did whatever he asked as if she still worked for him and not the current head of the company. He'd replace her. But she was just too efficient.

He sat down at his desk and hit the speed dial button with his father's number. As he waited for his father to answer, he wondered what had happened that required three phone calls and corresponding messages. Inuyasha was still at university in England. He wasn't due for a break until Christmas. If he had gotten into trouble, his father would have simply handled it himself. His musings were interrupted when his father answered.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Father. You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes. I need you to come out to the house as soon as possible."

"Would it not do just as well to have the conversation now?"

"I will not discuss this on the phone. It is a family matter."

"Very well. I will be there as soon as I can."

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he hung up. Maybe the idiot halfbreed had gotten into trouble after all.

When he arrived at the house he had grown up in, it struck him how long it had been since he had been here. Had it been a year? More? He missed last Christmas as he was out of the country on business. He was surprised that Izayoi had not tried to guilt him into coming home. But she and his father both seemed to be fine with his not being there. That was strange now that he thought about it.

His family used to be very close. Perhaps it was only a bit of nostalgia that made him feel a sense of sadness and loss as he made his way to his father's study. He realized that he missed being here and wondered when he had begun to avoid his family. Was this something else that was her fault?

He knocked on his father's door. A gruff voice bid him enter. Seated behind the massive oak desk that Sesshoumaru remembered so well, his father didn't rise and greet him with a handshake as he normally did. He only waved him to a chair in front of the desk. He was starting to be reminded of the times his father had needed to reprimand him for something or other. The only difference being he was not required to stand.

"What is so important that I had to drive all the way out here?"

Touga's expression was unreadable as he pulled a packet of papers from a drawer and set them on the desktop in front of Sesshoumaru.

"I need you to sign some papers that I had drawn up."

"Really Father. Couldn't you just have them sent to me by messenger? It is a very long drive out here."

"No. I wanted to do this face to face."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward to pick up the papers. His eyes grew wide as he read the first few lines.

Termination of Parental Rights

"What is this? A joke?"

"I assure you it is no joke. I have waited for over a year for you to come to your senses. As it appears that is not going to happen, I am taking steps to secure the bloodline and Kazuki's right to inherit."

"I don't understand what is going on. Who is this Kazuki? And why do you require my signature? If you want to change your will, you hardly need my permission."

Touga sat back and observed his confused son.

"This is to ensure that your complete and utter disregard for your son does not deprive him of what is rightfully his."

Sesshoumaru was stunned.

"My son? I don't have a son. Nor am I likely to any time in the near future."

Touga stared at his son in disbelief.

"You would even go so far as to deny him? How did I ever raise such a coldhearted, callous being?"

Sesshoumaru had had just about enough. This was twice in as many days that he had been accused of being coldhearted.

"Look, Father. I think I would know if I have a son. Who is the supposed mother?"

"As if you did not already know."

"Why don't you humor me and answer the question?"

"Kazuki's mother is Kagome of course."

"Hmph. Of course. Kagome…"

He began to laugh.

"Have you always been this gullible, Father? Or have you succumbed to the human condition of senility?"

"You mean to say that you were unaware of Kagome's pregnancy?"

Sesshoumaru stopped laughing. A sneer twisted his face.

"Oh I knew. I also know that the bastard the slut was carrying is not mine."

"How could you possibly believe that the pup is not yours?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes at the memory of the day his world had come crashing down around him.

He closed his briefcase and tidied his desk. He'd worked longer than he intended to and now he was running late. He had to stop by his father's place to deliver his Father's Day gift. Then he would be spending the evening with Kagome. She was making dinner for him. Perhaps he should call her to tell her he would be late.

He reached for the phone just as his assistant called on the intercom.

"Sesshoumaru sama, there is a woman here to see you. Her name is Sango Asashi. Shall I ask her to make an appointment for another day?"

Kagome's friend? Why would she come here to see him? It must be important.

"No. I'll see her. Send her in."

The door opened and the woman he recognized as Kagome's friend came in. She closed the door behind her.

He put out a hand to indicate she should sit, but she shook her head.

"I don't plan to be here that long."

"Alright. What can I help you with?"

Her eyes glanced nervously around the office before settling on the window. She seemed to stiffen as if steeling her resolve.

"I came to help you."

He was puzzled.

"Help me? And what is it you think I need help with?"

She twisted her fingers and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. It vaguely reminded him of Inuyasha when he stood before their father's desk while he was enduring a lecture over some misbehavior.

"Kagome and I have been friends since we were children. We went to school together. I love her like a sister."

He looked at his watch. He really had to leave in the next few minutes.

"Is this going somewhere specific Miss Asashi?"

She shook her head and clenched her fists at her side.

"What she is doing is wrong! I can't let her do this."

Sesshoumaru was becoming concerned. What was Kagome doing that her best friend felt she had to come to his office to tell him?

Before he could prompt her, she took a deep breath and blurted out…

"She's pregnant."

Sesshoumaru was stunned to say the least. Before the smile could fully manifest itself on his face, the knife was plunged into his heart.

"It's not yours."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 4

Touga looked at his son as if he had grown two heads.

"Let me get this straight. Kagome's best friend told you the pup was not yours. Why would she do that? Let's be logical here, son. Her best friend just landed the big one. Money, power, status, prestige, heir to the Taisho house. If the pup was indeed not yours, that would be all the more reason to keep it quiet. A friend would not interfere when her 'homegirl' was about to ride the cash cow off into the sunset. Friends tend to benefit from such windfalls as well you know. Then there is the small fact that this best friend happens to be descended from a long line of demon slayers. The old prejudices are still out there. Did it never occur to you to even question why she would tell you this?"

"She said her brother was the father and she wanted him to be able to claim the child, as is his right."

Touga snorted.

"Have you ever met Sango's brother? Her only brother?"

He held up a hand.

"Of course you haven't. Or you wouldn't be sitting here spouting this nonsense. Now I really need you to sign those papers. The pup will need a legal guardian when Kagome is arrested and put in prison."

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Prison?"

"For child molestation. The boy, Kohaku I believe, has not yet turned eighteen. Won't for a few more months. That would have made him how old when he supposedly fathered Kagome's pup?"

Sesshoumaru was feeling sick. He did not want to believe he was lied to. That would mean that he... Oh God. What had he done? It couldn't be a lie.

"You still have only her word that the pup is mine. So tell me how much she asked for?"

"Not a single yen."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to snort.

"I see I didn't give her enough credit. So how much did she guilt you into giving her?"

"I offered. She refused to take anything. Then and now. What help I have given her has been in secret and she is unaware of it."

Touga stood up and reached into his back pocket. He tossed his wallet at Sesshoumaru, who neatly snatched it out of the air.

"Why would I want this?"

"Open it. Deny the evidence of your own eyes if you can."

He flipped the wallet open and was confronted with a photo of a small boy. With silver hair and golden eyes. And facial markings identical to those that Sesshoumaru looked at in the mirror every morning. He flipped through several more before looking up.

"I suppose she sent you these to prove her claim. You have heard of Photoshop I presume? It's amazing what you can do with that."

"Look at the rest of the pictures and give me credit for the sense you are lacking.

Sesshoumaru flipped through the rest until he came to the last one. He sucked in a breath. He was looking at a family photo. The pup and a much thinner and much older looking Kagome. What caused him to now turn wide eyes to his father were the other two persons in the photo. Touga and Izayoi.

"When was this taken? How long have you had contact with the pup?"

"That photo was taken about three months ago. I have had contact with my grandpup since the day of his birth. Izayoi and I were at the hospital. We were there for his birth, and his almost death."

"What?"

Touga sat back down ignoring the itch to pace.

"They both almost died. It seems her landlord evicted her from her apartment. And then her boss fired her."

He sent an accusing look at his oldest son. Sesshoumaru had the grace to look down rather than meet his sire's eyes. He mumbled uncharacteristically.

"She still had her family's shrine. And she could get another job."

"No. She didn't. And she couldn't."

"I don't understand."

"Don't you? Let me enlighten you then. She was unmarried and pregnant. With a demon's child. Her grandfather is a priest. She was turned away and disowned. She had nowhere to go. And whether as an extension of your orders, or acting on his own to earn brownie points, her old employer was more than happy to give her glowing references. He painted her as a lazy, gold digging whore, employable only as the office slut. She did get a few offers of a less than honorable nature, which she turned down. I'm sure you understand."

He hadn't, but he was beginning to. He had only told the fool to fire her from his company so he wouldn't have to see her. Not keep her from getting another job.

Touga was smugly satisfied at the slightly green tinge on his son's face. He had just begun.

"She had nowhere to go and no way of supporting herself. Much less a pup. She lived in her car for a while."

"Her… car?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. Her car. She didn't have… you didn't leave her… many options. She sent us a letter telling us about the pup before any of this happened. Afterward, she wouldn't let me help her. I even offered to let her move in here. Izayoi insisted. She refused us both. That girl's stubborn pride will be the death of her one day. In that regard the two of you are much alike."

Sesshoumaru was pondering the things he was hearing. If she was truly out to make a profit from the situation, she had missed every opportunity. Kagome was not stupid.

Touga got up to get himself a drink before continuing. Sesshoumaru had a feeling the worst was yet to come. How right he was.

Touga downed his drink and began to pace, no longer able to quell the urge. It was taking every ounce of his strength to refrain from choking his idiot son.

"Knowing she would refuse any kind of 'handout' from me, I gave her a tip on a job. To avoid any suspicion, I had the advertisement put in the paper two days before I told her about it. I covered my tracks well when I bought the company. You would have to dig very deep to find my name attached to it at all. She was hired on the spot after her interview. No other candidates were ever considered. Of course I couldn't pay her what I wanted to, she would have been suspicious."

He poured another drink and downed it as he had the first.

"When she began to look for an apartment, I knew she didn't make enough to afford anything decent. At least nowhere I would allow my grandpup to be raised. I steered her to one of my buildings. The manager already knew which apartment I wanted her to have and what price he was to quote her."

He was still pacing, unable to stay in one place.

"We helped her move in. What little she had. She'd had nowhere to store her things and sold most of them to raise some cash while she looked for a job. What she couldn't sell, she donated to charity. She wouldn't let us buy her a thing. The only thing she allowed was the house plant that Izayoi gave her."

He chuckled.

"I have to admit that she is resourceful. Her entire apartment is furnished with things she got at garage sales and second hand shops. She could have a successful career as a furniture refinisher. That girl has made an art out of 'dumpster diving', as she calls it. She called me once to beg for my help. She spotted a desk that had been set out as trash outside a building on her way home. She asked only that I come and help her get it home. So I took the truck and met her. It was beat up, gouged and painted a God-awful color. The thing weighed a ton. But we got it there. The next time I saw it, she had stripped the paint off, sanded and puttied the gouges, then stained it a nice mahogany color. It didn't look like the same desk."

If Sesshoumaru had felt bad before, he felt even lower listening to his father praise Kagome's survival skills. The mother of his pup didn't deserve to live that way. And he was now sure that the pup was his. He was such a fool.

But Touga was far from finished with the laundry list of sins committed by his son.

"But I digress. I told you they almost died. I had found a way to make my paying her hospital bill look like the company insurance had covered it. But before I could finalize it, she went into early labor. They called me from the charity hospital. She was in labor and both she and the pup were in danger. She had not been eating properly for a pregnant woman and she had made do with what medical care she got from the free clinic. Because most demons have the means to pay for their health care, the charity hospital had no one on staff with experience in handling demon births. And certainly not the offspring of such a powerful demon."

His eyes misted over as he continued. Sesshoumaru swallowed a lump in his throat.

"By the time Izayoi and I got there, Kagome was unconscious and the pup was stressed. I doubt I would have asked for her consent even if she had been conscious. In fact I know I wouldn't. I called my personal physician and had her moved to Demon Plaza. He managed to safely deliver my grandpup, but just barely. If we had waited any longer, they both would have died."

Touga sat back down behind his desk.

"She doesn't know. Not any of it. We told her that the hospital was not equipped to handle a demon birth and it was their decision to transfer her. I made arrangements to pay her bill, but she managed to get a copy of it before I could come up with a convincing story. She makes monthly payments. Which are then sent to me and I have been depositing them in an account for her."

Sesshoumaru sat with his head in his hands contemplating all he had been told. These last two years he had felt justified in his anger and sense of betrayal. That made everything he did acceptable. But it was all based on a lie. One he had been more than willing to believe. If it had been a business matter, he would have left no stone unturned until he had the complete truth. Why wasn't he as thorough in his personal life?

The truth was, he was exactly what the young Higurashi boy had called him…a coldhearted dishonorable bastard. Kagome and his son had suffered for it. His son…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru spent hours driving around after leaving his father's house. Thinking.

His father had gone on to tell him that he saw his grandson almost every day. That he and Izayoi babysat for him while Kagome was working. They had insisted. Not only could Kagome not afford daycare, as the few facilities that accepted demon children were very expensive, but it also allowed the grandparents to spend more time with him.

"I want to see them."

Touga narrowed his eyes at his eldest son.

"Why now? You've not cared for the past two years."

"I didn't know. Now that I do…"

"Hmph. Now that you do… What? You want to come in and open all the old wounds that are just beginning to heal? You want the place in their lives that you should have claimed from the beginning? The place your instincts should have told you to claim. I gave you time to come to terms with your instincts. I refrained from beating sense into you because Kagome asked me not to. She said it was her fault for not finding some way to tell you. But we both know better, don't we? If you had pulled your head out of your ass long enough to sniff out the truth, we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation. You ignored your instincts and now you want to act like you give a damn for all the pain and suffering that you caused? You disappoint me Sesshoumaru. And I will not help you hurt them further."

He couldn't dispute the accusation. He hadn't bothered to scent the pup. Believing that Kagome's friend would not lie to him. His instincts were probably the reason for his frequent headaches. His instincts were trying to tell him that the woman he loved would never betray him.

"I don't want to hurt them, Father. I only want to see them. I have a right to see my own son."

Touga sneered.

"A little late with that one, aren't you son? The way I see it, you gave up those rights when you walked away and denied his existence."

"Regardless of your feelings on the subject, I intend to see them. With or without your help."

He had stormed out after that. He got into his car and drove away from the house. With no clear destination in mind, he just drove. Now he sat in his car outside her old apartment building with no idea how he had gotten here, or even why he came. He got out and went in.

Standing in front of the apartment, he rested his head on the door. It was his building, and he had insisted that the apartment remain vacant and untouched. Why? He never really knew. His key ring was still in his hand. He moved keys around until he found the one he wanted. He had never removed it.

The inside of the apartment was dark and had a distinctly musty smell. Not surprising. No one had been in here in two years. He turned on the light. He had not expected the furniture to still be here. Of course he had not given her a great deal of time to gather her things.

He replayed the scene in his mind. He had refused to let her get a word in. He had heard enough of her lies. He told her they were through and that he wanted her out of the apartment. He had reached the door when he smelled the salt. He hadn't even turned around to utter his last words to her.

"You have twenty four hours. Anything that is left after that, you may collect from the dumpster."

He walked through the apartment as if he were a tourist in a museum. Viewing history.

The living room was just as he remembered it. From all the nights she had curled up in his arms as they watched a movie. A thick layer of dust covered everything. He ran his fingers lightly over the bookshelf. He could tell a few were missing.

His feet found their way to the bedroom. Turning on the light, he could only stare sadly at the perfectly made bed. The one they had shared often. The one that was now covered with dust, a testament to disuse.

There were a few things left in the closet. Among them, the dress that he had bought for her when she attended the first company function with him. He ran his fingers down the silky material and let a small chuckle escape. She had been so nervous. Afraid she would do or say something to embarrass him. She had been adorable. She made quite an impression on all of his associates that night. And on him as well. It was the first night they had made love.

He sobered as a framed photo on the dresser caught his attention. It was one of the two of them. He used his sleeve to dust it off. He remembered when it was taken, on the beach, during their first vacation together. She was so happy that day. She had never been anywhere. So in the dead of winter, snow on the ground in Tokyo, he had whisked her off to the Bahamas.

He walked back into the living room. He noticed the dining table was still set as if a meal was about to be served. The tapered candles stood tall in the crystal holders. Dry rotted flowers were scattered around the vase in the middle of the table. There were two place settings carefully arranged. Sitting in the middle of what would have been his place, was a small box with a faded bow on it.

He picked it up. For some reason he was wary of what he would find inside. But his curiosity had always been his downfall. He lifted the lid. Nestled inside was a tarnished silver baby rattle. And a card with the words… Happy Father's Day.

He choked as he dropped the box. He remembered. It **had** been Father's Day. He had just come from delivering his own gift to his sire. She was going to tell him that night. The night he destroyed both their lives.

He had to wonder if things would have turned out differently if he had heard it from her first. If he had known about the pup before he let the slayer fill his ears with her venom. That was an answer he would never have. He picked up the box and placed the card back inside with the rattle. Then he went back to the bedroom and retrieved the picture, before turning off the lights and locking the door behind him.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 6

Kagome punched her pillow again. She couldn't get comfortable. No. That wasn't the problem, as much as she wished it were. The problem was him. Or the fact that he was on her mind again. Damn it. Sango just had to bring it all up again, didn't she? She was glad it was Friday and she didn't have to go to work tomorrow. Or later today as she looked at the clock again.

Most days she was fine. And she really believed she had moved on. Then there were days that she thought of him constantly. The pain had lessened, but it was still there. She still had no clue why he had walked out on her. Perhaps that's why thoughts of him still lingered. She had no closure. She didn't want to believe that the whole relationship had meant nothing to him. Even though Sango had repeatedly told her he was only using her.

Sango always made sure to show her the latest pictures of him in the newspapers and magazines. The ones with some glamorous woman on his arm. Usually a different one than the one before. Then she would launch into her latest 'You need to start dating again' speech. 'It's obvious he's moved on, you should too', had been heard more times than she cared to count.

Giving up on sleep entirely, Kagome got out of bed. It was only 3AM, but she knew from experience that no matter how hard she tried, sleep would elude her. She padded down the hall to Kazuki's room. He was still sleeping soundly. She couldn't resist reaching out to stroke a finger gently down his cheek. He was the one good thing that she had gotten out of the relationship, so she could never regret that it happened.

She had been young and idealistic. And so in love. She thought she had the perfect life.

She had nearly knocked him down the first time she ran into him. Literally. Then he had sought her out. Surprise doesn't begin to describe her reaction when she found out who he was. Sesshoumaru Taisho. The owner of the company she worked for. And dozens of other companies as well. She was flattered when he asked her to dinner the first time. She couldn't understand what appeal she could have for someone like him.

Slowly, over time, she began to understand that he shunned the lifestyle that most wealthy men lived. Yes. He had all the characteristics of a man whose wealth and power knew few limits. As well as his vast business holdings, he was a demon of great power. The son of Inu no Taisho and heir to the Western Lands. Maybe that accounted for his arrogance. And he had that in spades. She had seen it many times. But only once had she ever been the one on the receiving end of that condescending tone that could freeze an erupting volcano.

That was the last day. The day he had coldly evicted her from her home with no explanation. The day she had found out she was pregnant with his child...

"Sango, you have to come with me. Please? I can't go alone. I'm so nervous. I'm excited, but a little scared too. What if he doesn't want it?"

Sango gave her best friend a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She had tried to reason with Kagome for months now. She would be better off with a human boyfriend. She needed a marriage, a respectable home. She couldn't have that with a demon. Even if he didn't outright reject the child, it would be a hanyou. The most despicable of abominations. Humans and demons were never meant to mix. Kagome was going against everything her family stood for. They were the keepers of an ancient shrine. The teachings handed down throughout the ages. Kagome should be following the teachings of her grandfather. She inherited the miko powers. She should also have inherited a hatred of demons.

"Of course I'll go with you. Quit worrying. If he loves you, why wouldn't he want your child?"

Kagome smiled.

"You're right. I'm not even sure that I am yet. Maybe I'm already having mood swings."

Later as they left the doctor's office, Sangp walked behind Kagome to hide her frown from her friend.

Kagome was overjoyed.

"I'm so happy. I can't wait to see his face when I tell him. Oh look at that shop. I have to go in. I know just how I want to tell him."

Sango narrowed her eyes. 'I know just how **I** want to tell him too'.

"You go ahead. I have something I have to do."

"Ok. See you later. Thanks for being there for me today. You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

She didn't even get a chance to tell him. By the time he had walked out of the apartment and out of her life, she was convinced he would not care if she told him. To this day, she didn't know the reason. Had he tired of her? Found another woman? Decided she would never fit into his world?

Not that she cared anymore what his reasons were. He wasn't content to shatter her heart. He had to shatter her life too. Losing her job had come as a surprise out of the blue. She never expected him to be so vindictive. Her supervisor had been less than sympathetic when he delivered the news. Almost as if he was enjoying it. And then to add insult to injury, security stood by as she gathered her personal belongings from her desk and escorted her out of the building like a common criminal.

She had hoped to stay with her family until she could get back on her feet. That lasted until the morning sickness reared its ugly head. She thought her grandfather would have an apoplexy when she told him the father was a full demon. Once again she had nowhere to go. She packed her car with the possessions she needed and sold or gave away the rest. She still remembered her mother watching her drive away from the shrine with tears streaming down her face. Her grandfather had not even bothered to say goodbye.

Souta had called her as soon as he got home from school and found out she was gone. He told her he would drop out of school and get a job. He'd find an apartment and they would live together. She refused. He had worked hard to get into a good college and he was less than two years from graduating. She had gotten herself into this and she would not let him give up his dreams to fix her mistakes.

Sango had offered her couch. Her little brother occupied her other bedroom. She thought about it. Just until she got another job and could afford a small apartment. Then came the most devastating blow of all. She would go to job interviews. The interviewer would be impressed with her resume and very encouraging about her chances of getting the job. Then she got a polite brush off, if they ever called back at all.

She didn't understand until she got a disgusting offer from a man that had been very nice to her during the interview. She didn't even reply. She just hung up on him. He wasn't the last one. After the fourth one, she suspected it had something to do with the reference from her former employer.

She asked Souta to make a call pretending to be an employer asking for a reference. With the call on speakerphone, she listened as Souta got the reference he'd asked for. The man called her a whore and said her job skills were nonexistent unless the business was a brothel. He said her skills in that area were exemplary, but no longer necessary to their company. By the end of the call, Kagome was in tears and Souta was beyond angry.

It was then that she closed her heart off. Sesshoumaru Taisho could go to hell. He was a coldhearted bastard and she wished she had never met him. She didn't regret her child. But she did wish that he had a different father.

She had sent a letter to Inu no Taisho right after the breakup to let him know he would be a grandfather. She thought he should know. She wondered if he would turn his back on his grandchild. She had never met him. Was he like his son?

She'd been living in her car for a few weeks when she got a call from Izayoi, Inu's mate. They wanted to meet her. She had been glad that they wanted to be in her child's life. She was a little weirded out when Inu dropped to his knees to hug her stomach. Izayoi laughed to cover the awkwardness of the moment and told her he was greeting his grandpup in the inu way. He nodded to Izayoi when he rose from the floor. Kagome had no way of knowing that he had just validated her claim that the pup was Sesshoumaru's. Overall the visit had been quite pleasant. They were horrified at her circumstances and insisted that she move into their home. She refused immediately. There was no way she would accept handouts from them, that wasn't why she told them. She was not a gold digger, despite what some believed. There was also no way in hell she would live in a house that HE had free access to.

The Taisho's were lifesavers. They helped in every way she would allow them to. When Kazuki was born, they were the very picture of doting grandparents. If it weren't for them, she didn't know where she would be now. Their acceptance gave her the courage to keep looking until she found a job. And she couldn't believe the apartment she managed to find. It was much more than she ever expected to find in her price range. Thank the gods they were nothing like their son.

Kagome glanced at the clock as she shook off the memories that had prevented her from sleeping. Kazuki would be waking up soon and want his breakfast. She wearily made her way to the kitchen to get it started. Maybe if she took him to the park he would wear himself out. Then she could have a little nap this afternoon.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 7

"Damn it!" Sesshoumaru swore as he slammed the receiver down.

Was everyone he employed incompetent? All he required was an address. She had to have utilities. His father had told him she wouldn't take any financial assistance. So they had to be in her name. Unless… her apartment came with the utilities included.

That sounded like something his father would do. Another way to help her without her knowing. But that meant that the utilities could be in anyone's name. Maybe even registered to the building itself. Under those circumstances he knew he was at a dead end.

Finding her place of work had been an equally dead end. His father had told him that one would have to dig very deep to find his name attached to the company. It wasn't impossible, it would just be very difficult and time consuming. He wanted the address now. He wanted to see his family.

He sat back and contemplated the alternatives. She had given up her old cell phone number. He had tried it. Not that she would have answered a call from him anyway. Cell phone records couldn't be searched without a court order. He had contacts that could circumvent that, although somewhat less than legally. But once again, it would take time.

Time. Almost endless for a demon. Fleeting for a human. Two years was a tick on the clock for him. For her, it was two years in which she edged closer to her death. The ridiculously short life span allotted to humans was only eighty or so years. One hundred if they were very lucky and very careful. He wanted her found. The sooner she was found, the sooner he could mark her and align her lifespan to his. She would spend the coming centuries by his side. Anything else was unacceptable.

He raked a hand through his hair. There were two individuals besides his father who would know her whereabouts. Her brother, who he was reasonably certain would attempt to do him bodily harm if he even asked. And her friend. The slayer. She was hardly likely to be any more forthcoming with the information he sought than the brother. It was even less likely that he could be in her presence and not snap her neck for her interference and lies.

He opened his desk drawer and pulled out his business address book. He knew who to call to get what he wanted. He had used the man before. He would have his information by Monday night. If it weren't the weekend, he'd have it tomorrow. But to follow her from his father's house to her place of work and then to her home required her to be going to work.

He had thought about conveniently being at his father's house when she arrived to drop off his pup. But reconsidered. The argument that was likely to occur would not be good for the pup. A less than favorable introduction to his son. Not to mention that he knew which side his father would be firmly on. And he knew his sire would not hesitate to interfere. He had made his feelings on the subject quite clear. He needed to have his first meeting with her on a more level playing field.

After he finished the call, he turned to the window to look out over the city. She was out there somewhere. And she would not hide from him for much longer. He debated on going to see her immediately after he got the information or waiting until the next day. Should he go straight to her home so he could see his son? Or should he approach her alone and try to talk to her first?

Alone. Definitely alone. He needed to establish some form of civil communication between them before he saw his son. The pup… Kazuki… would sense the tension. The hostility. He was more than sure there would be hostility. His Kagome had a temper when she felt she had been wronged. And he had most definitely wronged her. He would endure whatever verbal abuse she felt he deserved. He owed her the chance to vent and so much more. So very much more.

He only hoped that she would not be angry enough to try and purify him. While he doubted she was powerful enough to kill him, she was certainly powerful enough to cause him great pain. Hardly the way to begin their reconciliation. But he knew he had to give her a chance to get it all out of her system before they could move on.

He raked a hand through his hair as he thought about what he would say to her.

'_Hi Kagome. It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about the last two years. I just found out that you aren't the lying, cheating slut I thought you were. Seems your best friend lied about your pup not being mine. And I didn't trust you enough to even ask if it were true. Now that I know the truth, let's just forgive and forget. Can we go back to the way things were?' _

Yes that would go over real well. She would certainly purify him with the intent of sending him to the afterlife. Apologies were something he just did not do. Ever. Until now. He had no experience. And he obviously could not ask his father for advice. He had a couple of days to work on it. He was going to need it.

He poured himself a drink and closed his eyes. He had refused to admit it to himself in light of the circumstances he believed were true at the time, but he missed her. Her warmth, her humor, her smile. All the things that he had taken away from her according to his father.

He took a long drink and set the glass on his desk. When had he become such a jaded fool? When had his view on life soured to the point that he could not trust the woman he loved? Could not even give her the benefit of the doubt long enough to hear her side? He picked up his glass again, but it never made it to his lips as he sent it crashing against the wall. Hell, he hadn't even asked her for her side. He had just accepted. Like a whipped pup, he had lashed out and then slunk away to lick his wounds.

He knew it would not be easy to get his family back, and he would have his work cut out for him. But there had never been anything he wanted that he did not get. She was his. She had always been his. She just didn't know it yet.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 08

The bar was crowded. Even for a Saturday night. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and leave. But that would not accomplish her purpose. Her best friend needed her. Kagome might resist her help now, but she would thank her later. She just had to remember, this was all for Kagome. She had tried for a year to help Kagome find someone who deserved her love. But Kagome was stubborn. That left her with no choice. This was the only way.

When it was all over, she would introduce Kagome to Hojo. She was sure they would hit it off. Hojo was handsome and well liked by women. He had one of those personalities that made you want to depend on him. That's what Kagome needed in her life. A strong man to take care of her. A human man. She had been alone and dependent on herself too long. Thanks to that damn demon. Sango was about to take care of that.

Pity she couldn't take care of that damn demon too. But he was too public a figure. She would never be able to get away with it. At any rate, he would not be bothering Kagome ever again. That had been easier than she expected.

Red eyes scanned the report. It was thorough. But his people were nothing if not efficient. Those who weren't didn't last long in his employ, or in this world. He never did business with anyone he didn't check out first. Her life was an open book. Nothing to hide. Not the sort of person who usually sought his particular talents. This woman was a puzzle. He liked puzzles. Putting them together… and taking them apart. He wondered which kind of puzzle she would be.

Sango nudged her way past the crowd at the bar scanning the room as she went. He had said he would meet her at ten. She was sure there was a logical reason why they couldn't just meet at his office and she intended to ask him when she found him.

Most of the patrons in this place were demons. That made her decidedly uncomfortable. But he had made it clear that if she didn't meet him tonight, then the deal was off. Since she didn't have anyone else to turn to, she couldn't afford to balk at his chosen meeting place.

She wasn't completely weaponless. She had more sense than that. Humans who patronized demon bars were looking for one of two things. A fight. Or sex. Either might require the use of a weapon. She hoped to avoid one and was prepared to make it clear she was not interested in the other.

From his corner booth vantage point, he could see everything. The bar, the dance floor, and the front door. He sipped his drink as he watched her negotiate the crowd. She would spot him eventually. Until she did, Naraku decided to assess the situation. Her call had been unexpected.

She had refused to discuss the details over the phone, only telling him she had a job that required his expertise. He wondered idly what area of his expertise she required. There were so many to choose from. Both legal… and not so legal. His crimson eyes knew the exact moment that she spotted him. She made a path for herself and walked straight to his table.

Sango was sure she would know him when she saw him. He was in the news almost as much as that bastard that had ruined Kagome's life. That and she was a demon slayer. Even if the profession was dying out. Any self respecting demon slayer kept abreast of the goings on in demon society. She knew the hanyou for what he was. Both publicly and privately. He would be perfect for her little job. Then afterwards, she could take care of him and no one would care. Ah. There he was. In the corner. How appropriate for a spider.

He watched her as she made her way to the table. She walked with a catlike grace. As if she were stalking her prey. He smirked. It seemed that someone kept themselves in shape even if their profession was no longer needed. He wondered how skilled she was. Perhaps one day he would find out. For now, however…

"You must be Sango. Have a seat, my dear."

Sango narrowed her eyes. He didn't stand. Only waved her to the seat beside him. Did the man not practice good manners, or did he feel they were wasted on her? She slid into the booth keeping a proper distance between them.

"Isn't this a little public for our transaction?"

He laughed.

"It is exactly public enough, my dear Sango. The music is loud. So it is almost impossible to eavesdrop on our conversation. Even for a demon. Anyone close enough to listen, is close enough to get caught doing so. It is the weekend and the patrons are looking for some fun. They will be too busy scouting this evening's bed partner to pay any attention to us. To them, we are just another couple doing the same. Would you care to dance?"

He was being entirely too cavalier in his attitude. Maybe he was not the best person for the job after all.

"No. I wouldn't like to dance. I would like to discuss the job if you please."

He leaned forward. Before she knew what he intended, he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. His hands roamed freely across her body. She pushed against his chest, to no avail. When he finally released her, she let her hand fly. He caught her wrist in mid air and shook his head at her.

"You really do not wish to do that."

She was fuming as she jerked her arm back.

"What the hell was that, you bastard? That's not part of the payment."

He reached for his glass.

"Pity. It might amuse me for a few hours. The purpose, my dear, was to check you for wires. Someone in my position can't be too careful you know. It would have been easier if you had agreed to the dance, but much less gratifying. So, shall we get down to business?"

Sango swallowed her anger. She couldn't afford to piss him off. She needed him. She hoped Kagome appreciated how far she was willing to go to in the name of friendship.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 9

It was Tuesday. Sesshoumaru watched the door to the building with anticipation. He'd had to fight the urge to go to her home as soon as his man gave him the information yesterday. He still believed that seeing her alone first was the right decision.

It shouldn't be long now. His informant had told him that she left a little after five and walked eight blocks to the small lot where she parked her car. Looking around he realized that the parking garages would be too expensive for her. So she walked. His Kagome was quite frugal and resourceful. Skills he had inadvertently taught her.

He gave up the pretense of reading the newspaper he bought. He had so much to say to her. Would she listen? He crossed his legs for the umpteenth time. The bench was really uncomfortable. His thoughts arrested as he spied her leaving her building.

Kagome had to hurry. She had to stop by the market before going home. It was much easier to shop without Kazuki with her. He was at the age where everything fascinated him and it was hard to keep his hands from exploring items he shouldn't.

His strength was amazing for his age. And he was just as stubborn. Touga had told her he was strong even for a demon. He said he reminded him of when Sesshoumaru was a pup. She frowned. She just had to think about him, didn't she? She had finally relegated him to the back of her mind once again.

While she had him on her mind, she had to think about contacting him. She didn't want to. But Touga had sat her down a few weeks ago and told her about her son. And what would happen to him as he got older. He explained what the boy's power meant. It meant that the blood of the inu was strong in his veins. There would come a time when his hanyou body would no longer be strong enough to contain the demon energy in his blood.

He would go mad. His demon energy would try to overcome the human energy. When that time came, he would have to be sealed. Touga had pulled one of his own fangs to make a ring for Inuyasha. There was a slight chance that the miko energy he inherited with his human half would keep it in check. But it was not a risk she was willing to take. Not with her son.

She had asked Touga if he could provide the seal for Kazuki. He had sadly shaken his head. It had to come from the demon parent. So there it was. She had no choice but to contact Sesshoumaru and hope he would cooperate. She had no idea what she would do if he didn't.

Demon law required him to take responsibility for Kazuki until he reached adulthood. She didn't know which she dreaded more, having to sue him in the demon courts, or having him show up in her life just to see his son for visitation. Her pride refused to let her sue him for Kazuki's rights. She didn't want to hear 'I told you so'. Her family would be the worst. Especially her grandfather. He'd probably lower himself to speak to her just long enough to gloat over his prediction coming true.

As for visitation… She would never deprive Kazuki of his father. If someday his father truly wanted to know his son, she would allow it. She didn't know how she would handle it, but she would do anything necessary for her son. She slapped her palm against her forehead. What was she thinking? The man would never want anything to do with his son. He was incapable of caring for anyone.

She shook her head. He didn't need Sesshoumaru in his life. She would begin training Kazuki to focus his holy power. By the time his demon energy threatened to take over, he would be able to control his holy power enough to keep the two balanced. She was sure of it. He had enough love he wouldn't miss his father's . He had Touga to teach him everything he needed to know about being a demon.

"Kagome?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. She could never forget his voice. The voice that used to caress her long into the night as he whispered loving words in her ear. The same voice who so callously evicted her from her home and his life. The momentary shock gave way to anger.

She turned around not expecting to find him so close. She expected to see a look of loathing in his eyes. But it wasn't there. She couldn't quite describe what the look was. She had never seen it before. Not from him. It gave her pause. If she didn't know him better, she would almost call it hope.

If she weren't so angry, she would laugh. Even the thought of that emotion from Sesshoumaru was ludicrous. He had no reason to ever hope for anything. He had anything he wanted, and if he no longer wanted it, he cast it aside without a second thought. She knew that from first hand experience. Just the thought made her even more angry.

She turned on her heel and walked away. Heading to her car, where she could close the door and drive away. Forget she had ever seen him. Then he could have a good laugh over it with his latest flame. If he even thought it worth mentioning.

Sesshoumaru had expected anger, screaming, a show of her miko energy, maybe even tears. He did not expect her to walk away without a word. He shook off his surprise and quickly followed her.

"Kagome. We need to talk."

"WE… have nothing to talk about. I have nothing to say, and you have nothing I wish to hear"

She continued to walk, never even slowing down.. He reached out to grab her arm. When she felt his hand on her arm, it was like a lightning bolt skittered down her spine. She pivoted on her heel and her right hand shot out with amazing speed. His head snapped to the side. She had charged her hand with energy before the assault.

"Do not touch me. Don't ever touch me. You made it pretty clear the last time we 'talked', or rather I listened, that you didn't want to see me again. The feeling is mutual. So go play with one of your little girlfriends and leave me alone."

She realized that last statement made her sound jealous and wished she could take it back. She didn't want him to know that she was aware of all of his romantic escapades since they broke up. Even if it was mostly Sango rubbing her face in it so she would go out with whoever she was selling for that particular week.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe she had hit him. And she had used her miko energy to make sure he felt it. But then, after everything he did to her, either directly or indirectly, he knew he deserved it. But it didn't mean he was giving up. Oh no. The war had just begun. And she just fired the first shot. It was time for a counter attack.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 10

"We are going to talk, miko. But you have just ensured that it will not be here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Never in a mill…."

He paid no attention to her words as he raised his aura. Unprepared for the raw power he was projecting, Kagome felt nauseous, then dizzy, the greeted the black hole of unconsciousness. He caught her in his arms before she hit the ground and summoned his cloud. With the power they had both expended, he had only minutes to quit the area before the authorities arrived. He was not letting her go until she heard him out.

"Never say never, Kagome."

He had learned that for himself when he said he never wanted to see her again.

Sesshoumaru landed in his rooftop garden. He strode quickly to the glass doors leading to his living room. He gently laid her down on the couch and stroked her cheek. He spent several minutes examining the changes that the last two years had wrought. Her hair was longer. There were tiny lines on her forehead and at the corners of her eyes. He smoothed them with his fingers and frowned.

She was too young to have such lines. Even for a human. He had read somewhere that stress affects humans in many different ways. Premature aging among them. Something else he had to make up for.

He glanced at his watch. He would need to make a call before she woke up. He stroked the back of his hand down her cheek one more time and got up. She would probably be hungry when she woke up. He pulled the food he had prepared earlier out of the refrigerator and set about heating it up. Once he had everything started, he picked up the phone.

His father answered on the second ring.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?"

"Not even a pleasant greeting, Father?"

"Get to the point of the call, pup."

Sesshoumaru raked a hand through his hair. Relations had never been this strained between himself and his father.

" I called to let you know that Kagome will be delayed in picking up our son. We will probably be talking for some time."

"What did you do? Never mind. Let me talk to Kagome."

"She is unable to come to the phone at present."

"Put her on the phone, now."

"I am currently unable to comply with your request. I will have her call you later."

"Sesshoumaru! If you have…"

He pressed the end call button and sighed. There was now a large probability that his father would be coming over. One more phone call before he could get down to business.

"Security? This is Taisho…"

Satisfied that they would not be interrupted, he returned to dinner preparations. She should be coming around by the time he was finished.

Kagome groaned and put a hand to her head. What happened? She was walking to her car…

She shot straight up and managed to roll of the couch as a result. Her head was spinning. Where was she? What had he done to her? She remembered his massive aura. She had not had time to counter it. She looked around the well appointed room and realized she was at Sesshoumaru's penthouse. She turned her head to the glass doors. It was dark.

She gained her feet as she checked her watch. After 7. Touga had to be worried. Where had he put her purse? Her cell phone was in it.

"You are finally awake, I see."

She turned toward his voice. His suit was gone. He wore casual khaki slacks and a blue polo.

"Where is my purse? And my shoes? I have to leave. I am already late. Thanks to you."

He turned back to the kitchen.

"Have a seat at the table. I made dinner."

She ran after him.

"Sesshoumaru, please. You don't understand. At least give me my purse. I have to make a call."

He stopped so fast that she plowed into his back. He turned and gave her a small smile.

"There is nothing to worry about. I called Father as soon as we got here. I told him you would be delayed. He understands we are talking."

Her eyes grew wide.

"You… You know?"

"About my son? Yes. That is why we need to talk. Sit down. We will eat first. I'm sure you are hungry."

She sat down in a daze. Her worst nightmare was coming true. She would have to tread carefully now. Would he expect to be allowed to visit whenever he chose? Or would he try to take him from her? She knew demons had certain rights to their children. Touga had explained it was because of race issues and lines of succession. He hadn't lifted a finger before now. Could she claim abandonment?

He set a plate in front of her and she picked up her chopsticks. Her head was spinning. How had he found her? Surely Touga hadn't… No. Of course he hadn't. He wouldn't. He had been quite outspoken about his son's lack of concern over his pup. She had explained that he didn't know. She'd never told him. Touga had snorted.

'_Then he wasn't paying proper attention.' _

Izayoi had confirmed that Touga knew about Inuyasha before she did. Had Sesshoumaru known? Was the breakup because he wasn't ready? Or because he thought she was trying to trap him? Then why would he show up now? Had word gotten around? Touga had told her that is was a disgrace in the demon community to abandon a pup.

If that was the problem, what would he do? He couldn't deny him. Touga had already accepted him. Would he just want to give her money to keep quiet? Or show up once in a while with gifts to conceal a sham relationship? She would not let him use Kazuki like that.

Before she knew it, her plate was empty. She couldn't recall taking a single bite.

"Would you like some more?"

She raised her head to look at him. He'd only eaten about half of his food.

"No." An afterthought. "Thank you."

Since she had no choice in the matter anymore, she thought it would be prudent to be polite. If this concerned Kazuki, she couldn't afford to antagonize him. As the demon father, he probably had demon law on his side.

He rose and took their plates to the sink. When he had rinsed them and put them into the dishwasher, he returned to the table.

"Would you prefer to sit here, or in the living room?"

She got up and made her way to the living room, sitting in the only single chair. He smirked. 'So she won't take a chance on sitting next to me'. His smirk was wiped off his face by her next words.

"You have fifteen minutes."

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 11

Fifteen minutes was not a lot of time. How did he even begin to make up for the last two years in only fifteen minutes? He could only hope that he made a good start. And that she would decide to extend him more time. If not… well he would cross that bridge later.

"I would like to start with a sincere apology for the last two years."

Kagome tried to rein in her reaction. She had resolved to give him his time and then calmly walk out of the apartment. He floored her with the first words out of his mouth. Sesshoumaru never apologized. Not for anything. Not to anyone. And he had just apologized to her. He had her attention.

"I was an utter ass to you. While I can say that not everything was done at my request, I am ultimately responsible."

He recalled the particularly satisfying scene where he had fired the man after confronting him about his handling of Kagome's termination of employment. Security had not been needed to escort him from the building. The ambulance attendants had handled that for them. He still felt the satisfaction of the bone crunching pummeling he had given the man. His only regret... that modern laws prohibited killing.

"To say that my actions made things difficult for you would be an understatement. I won't insult you by saying that I feel badly for all I've put you through. What I feel could never compare to what you've endured for the last two years. Suffice it to say that the guilt I feel will be with me for the rest of my very long life."

Kagome's expression didn't give a lot away. He wasn't sure if she was moved by the swallowing of his pride or not. He had concluded that his pride had no place in this conversation. Not if he had any chance of getting her back. But at least she was listening.

"I would like a chance to make it up to you. Though I know that at this point that seems an insurmountable task. I want to get to know my son. I'm sure you probably believe otherwise. I would never have abandoned him, or you, if I had known."

She looked as if she had something she wanted to say, but the words never left her mouth.

"I don't blame you for not telling me. I didn't make it easy for you. And I'm sure that after my cruel words you thought I would not care. I can assure you that is far from the truth."

He did not tell her that at the time he would not have believed her anyway. But as much as he hated himself for what he had done, he had to believe he would have at least made the effort to verify her claim. If nothing else, to be able to throw her lie back in her face. If only… He briefly closed his eyes. The past was gone and he couldn't change it. No matter how much he wanted to. There was only now. He could only try to rectify his mistakes. And the future. He would do whatever was required to give them back the future.

"I don't expect you to forgive me right away. Perhaps it is too much to expect you to ever forgive me. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I know this. But I would like to be a part of my son's life. And a part of yours. In any capacity you will allow."

Kagome was stunned. Who was this alien? And what had he done with Sesshoumaru? This was so out of character for the man she knew. She didn't know what to think. At the moment she couldn't think. At least beyond the one question that had plagued her for two years.

"Why?"

She didn't elaborate, but Sesshoumaru knew what she was asking. The one question he dreaded. Any answer he gave was going to hurt her beyond the hurt she already felt. But he couldn't… wouldn't… lie to her.

"I knew about the pup."

Hew jaw dropped at the simple answer.

"You knew? You walked away from me. From us. And now you… you what? Have had a change of heart? Realized how you would lose respect in demon society for abandoning your pup?"

Her volume rose with every word she uttered.

"No. You didn't let me finish. I knew about the pup because I was told by another person. That person also told me the pup was not mine."

She couldn't believe what he had just told her. She didn't know which she wanted to ask first. How he could believe something like that without confronting her and giving her a chance to dispel his doubts? That he would doubt her at all was like a knife in her heart. Or who would want to cause the both of them such pain? As angry and hurt as she was, she did realize that he had been hurt as well. He, however, did not have his entire life destroyed over it. He could have changed it all with one simple question. But he chose not to ask it. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she held them back.

"You thought so little of me, of what we had, that you never considered it was a lie? You were so convinced that you didn't think it worth even accusing me? Giving me a chance to deny it?"

He had no answer for her. He still couldn't explain it to himself.

The tears she could no longer hold back flowed from her eyes as she got to her feet. She had found her purse and shoes earlier when she came back from the kitchen. Without a word she slipped on her shoes and picked up her purse. Sesshoumaru was on his feet the moment he realized her intentions.

"Please, Kagome. Don't leave. There is more we need to discuss."

She peered over her shoulder as she reached the door.

"There is only one more thing I need to know. Who told you?"

He knew he could not tell her. The slayer was her best friend. They had known each other since they were children. There was no one closer to her. It would devastate her. If she even believed him. He would have to have solid, irrefutable proof before he could give her the name she wanted.

"I can't tell you. Not yet."

"Then we have nothing else to say."

She turned her back on him. The sound of the door closing behind her echoed in his mind and in his heart. He clenched his fists. He had made a start with Kagome. She had listened to him. He had at least given her something to think about. That had been his priority. Now it was time to turn his attention to the slayer. Her reward for her efforts was long overdue.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 12

Kagome's head was spinning. Everything she had endured for the last two years, all of the hardships, the loss of almost everything she held dear, was because someone told him that he was not Kazuki's father. Who would do such a thing? Why?

She had so many thoughts inside her head. She couldn't sort them all out. She was hurt that he would believe the lie in the first place. She was angry that he never gave her a chance to give him the truth. She was sad for all the time that had been lost. Time that they could have been a family.

She didn't doubt that they would have been a family. His apology had been sincere. Even if it were too little, too late. She knew he would never have thrown away his pride as he had if that weren't the truth. He said he wanted to get to know his son. Since he had been a victim just as much as she, that wasn't something that she could deny him even if she wanted to. He had a right to be part of his son's life if he wanted to be. She wouldn't stop him from bonding with Kazuki.

He had also said he wanted to be a part of her life too. And he would let her define what that part would be. Could she let him back in her life? In any form? Before today, she could honestly say she hated him. Even if her heart would whisper, 'liar'. But wasn't he hurt just as much by the lie as she had been? He didn't have to destroy her life as he had, but she knew that demons were sometimes ruthless when it came to betrayals. More so when the betrayal was personal.

She was making excuses for him. There was no excuse. All he had to do was open his mouth. A few words and there would have been hard feelings for the lack of trust, but the truth would have been proven. All of the 'what ifs' in the world would never fix the past. It was too late for them. But Kazuki would have his father.

When she reached the street, she realized that she would now have to find a way back to her car, which was across town. Before she could mentally calculate how much a cab would cost, she was hailed by Sesshoumaru's driver.

"Miss Higurashi, it's good to see you again."

She remembered the man and gave him a genuine smile.

"Hello Mr. Satori. How have you been? How's your mate?"

"Fine. Fine. Do you need a ride?"

She bit her lip.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. It wouldn't be right."

"Nonsense. Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to make sure you got home."

She narrowed her eyes.

"He did, did he?"

Satori opened the door for her. She eyed it with resignation. It was late. Her car was across town. She had to get to her son. The decision was a no brainer. No matter how angry she was at him, she was also smart enough not to look a gift horse in the mouth. She got in.

Satori took her to the parking lot where her car was parked.

"Thank you, Mr. Satori. You can leave now. I'll be fine."

"It's late. There aren't many people around this area this time of night. I think I'll stay until you are on your way."

She shook her head and smiled. It really did make her feel better. She took out her keys and grimaced as she removed the parking ticket from under her windshield wiper. She had stayed over the allotted time. She stuffed it in her purse, then pulled it back out. Since Sesshoumaru was so willing to make amends, he could start with paying the ticket that was his fault in the first place.

"Would you please see that your lord gets this? He'll understand, I'm sure."

Satori took the ticket from her and bowed to hide his amusement.

"Certainly, Miss Higurashi."

The long drive to pick up her son afforded her more time to think about the information she now had. And the information she didn't. Why wouldn't he tell her who it was who told him? Who could have told him?

The day he had walked out on her was the day she had gone to the doctor to confirm her condition. She hadn't told anyone her suspicions prior to that. No one at the clinic even knew her. She had not mentioned Sesshoumaru at all. Even if she had, no one there had any reason to do something so vindictive.

It would have to be personal. Who could possibly hate her enough to destroy her life? Applying a little deductive reasoning, she eliminated her family. While her grandfather especially had a motive in breaking up her relationship, she had not told them. She had not mentioned it to any of her coworkers. Her morning sickness was always gone by the time she got to work. It couldn't have been Sesshoumaru's family. She had never met any of them prior to the incident.

The only person she told was… Sango. She shook her head. Of course it couldn't have been Sango. She was her best friend. Had been since they met in kindergarten. Sango knew how much she loved Sesshoumaru and how happy she was to be having his pup. She would never do something to hurt her like that. And Sango had been there for her ever since it happened. Even if she was a little pushy about trying to get her to date again, she was just trying to help.

Her final thoughts on the matter as she pulled into the Taisho's driveway were that she would have to insist that Sesshoumaru tell her the source. And when she found out who it was, they would pay. They would pay for every tear she cried, every pain she felt, and everything she had lost. Her home, her job, her possessions, her family, and the man she loved. She wanted a name. And if Sesshoumaru was serious about making the last two years up to her, he'd cough it up. Or she'd choke it out of him.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 13

Touga was pacing his study when Izayoi brought their evening tea. It was a ritual they had observed for many years. Tea before dinner. It was their private time away from the world and its problems. She frowned slightly as she set down the tray.

"What has you so troubled, my love?"

"He's made his move."

"Is she cooperating?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't allow me to speak to her. And I did not hear her in the background."

"Oh my. You don't think he used force, do you?"

"Not if he anticipates even the slightest chance of success."

"They are both very stubborn individuals."

"Yes, they are. And also very adept at holding grudges."

"He will need to get her attention."

"Difficult, but not impossible."

"He will have to swallow some of that pride of his."

"Pride is something he cannot afford if he wants her back."

Izayoi poured two cups of tea and handed one to her mate.

"Do you think there is a chance?"

"If he doesn't muck it up."

"She was so hurt. She lost so much. Can she forgive him?"

"She has a big heart. If she looks past the things he did. And understands he was like a wounded animal at the time."

"How could that horrible woman do that to them? And she claims to be Kagome's friend. Do you think that Sesshoumaru will tell Kagome the truth about her?"

"Not unless he has proof. Kagome will never believe him without it. He is not exactly on her top list of trustworthy people at the moment."

"I wish we had known the truth sooner."

"I should have gotten involved sooner. I let the shame of my son abandoning his own pup color my judgment. I sought only to retain the family honor by taking responsibility for Kazuki. I never asked for the reasons. I never spoke to him about it. If I had…"

"Perhaps Kagome would now be our daughter in truth as well as our hearts."

They lapsed into silence, each with their own thoughts. Touga's rested with the report on his desk. He had put his best people on it. When he found out the slayer had met with Naraku, he had wanted to act on it immediately. But he knew that Sesshoumaru would want to be the one to deal with her. It was his right. There was not a lot he could do until he had proof. Kagome was far too trusting and the slayer was using it to her advantage.

He did not know what the slayer was up to with Naraku, but it couldn't be good. Naraku was the worst of the city's crime lords. He worked both sides of the law and it was said that he had moles in the upper echelons of the police force. A two-year task force had failed to bring him to justice. It had only resulted in the deaths of three undercover officers.

He needed to get this information to Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't about to interrupt him now that he and Kagome were finally talking to each other. His son needed all the time he could get to plead his case. He would call him after Kagome got back.

Kagome went straight to Touga's study when she arrived.

"Can I talk to you, Touga?"

"Of course."

Izayoi told her that Kazuki had been fed, bathed, and put down to sleep. Then she insisted that Kagome stay the night rather than wake him and drive back to her apartment this late.

"I have something you can wear to work tomorrow."

"Alright. I really didn't want to wake Kazuki."

"It's no trouble at all, dear. Have you eaten?"

"Yes. Thank you.

"Alright then. I'll leave you two to talk."

She sat down in front of his desk.

"I don't know where to start."

"Did he apologize?"

She nodded.

"Did you believe him?"

Again she nodded.

"Are you going to forgive him?"

"No! It's too little, too late."

Touga sighed.

"I have to offer my apology as well, Kagome."

"What do you have to apologize for? You aren't responsible for what he did."

"I should have stepped in sooner. I thought it was between the two of you and that you should work it out yourselves. And I was angry with him for what he had done to you. I didn't know he believed that he was not Kazuki's father. Had I known, I would have pounded some sense into him. It would not have taken two years for him to acknowledge his instincts."

"What do you mean, 'stepped in sooner'? What did you do?"

He looked a little sheepish.

"I got tired of waiting for him to accept his responsibility to Kazuki. So I had my attorney draw up some papers terminating his parental rights and asked him to sign them. I knew it would either be his wake up call or I would have taken legal responsibility to ensure Kazuki's right to inherit. That's when I found out what had happened. It didn't take long to expose the lie. I was pretty hard on him for not trusting his instincts to tell him the truth."

"So that's why he apologized."

"No. I did not force him to apologize. I told him I would not help him. He apologized because he knows he was in the wrong. He hurt you. And it was unjustified. He sincerely regrets all of it."

"Did he tell you who told him?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"It is not for me to say. Right now it would only be his word against the other person's. He will tell you when he has sufficient proof."

"Don't I have the right to know who took my life from me?"

"You will know. When the time is right. When there will be no doubts."

It would do no good to get angry at Touga. She was already angry enough at Sesshoumaru. Why would no one tell her the truth? She got up.

"It's been a long day. I have a lot to think about. Goodnight, Touga."

"One more thing you should think about. What he did… it was his pain lashing out. He wanted to hurt you as he was hurting. I'm not saying it was right. I am asking you to try to see his point of view."

"I have tried. When the truth could have been so easily determined, and he chose not to even look for it…"

"I understand Kagome. So does he. But he will keep trying. The past cannot be changed. But the future holds many paths. It's up to you to figure out if your future, and your son's, will be weighed down by the past. You know that someone, for whatever reason, set you upon this path of sorrow. You must ask yourself. Are you willing to let this person win?"

Kagome was brought up short by Touga's words. It was true. She had lost so much. And there was plenty of blame to go around. Sesshoumaru could have given her a chance to defend herself. But couldn't she have also confronted him? At least with the news that he would be a father? Couldn't she have demanded an explanation? She had been playing this person's game for two years. And losing. To a nameless, faceless opponent.

If she rejected this chance she had been given to get her life back, then wasn't she choosing to remain a victim? Kagome left Touga's study with a great deal to think about.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 14

Red eyes looked up at the knock on the door.

"Enter."

The man approached the desk and bowed.

"Lord Naraku, I have the information you requested."

"Is it complete?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. You may leave it."

A folder was placed on the desk and the man bowed and left without another word.

Naraku picked it up and flipped through it. He slowed as something caught his interest.

"Well, well, well. It seems the slayer left some things out."

He continued to read, but at a much slower, more in depth pace. When he finished, he closed the folder and set it back on his desk.

"So, Kagome Higurashi is a miko. And a powerful one at that. That changes the plan somewhat. And she was involved with Sesshoumaru Taisho for a while. This becomes more interesting all the time. I might just enjoy this job after all."

He picked up the phone.

"Change of plans. We will need to use substitute personnel."

Kagome awoke to her cell phone ringing. She looked at the time as she answered.

"Sango, do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah. I know you get up at the crack of dawn so you can get everything done before you go to work."

"Ok. So what do you need this early in the morning?"

"I've got the day off. I thought you might need a break. Want to play hooky?"

Kagome thought about it briefly. She hadn't missed a day of work in months. She could really use her best friend's input on everything that had happened to her. Her decision was made quickly.

"So where do you want me to meet you?"

"Great. The shopping district. In front of that little boutique I like. See you in… two hours. Is that good for you?"

"Yeah. I'll be there. I'm bringing Kazuki. I'm sure that Touga and Izayoi could use a break too."

"Sure. Auntie Sango will buy him an ice cream."

"For breakfast?" Kagome asked, horrified.

"Ok. After lunch then." She laughed.

"You are so cleaning him up afterward."

"Deal."

Sango ended the call and punched in another number.

"It's a go for today. Shopping district. I'll call when the time is right."

Kagome sat next to Kazuki at the breakfast table. Izayoi insisted they have breakfast before they left. She and Touga had exchanged a worried look when Kagome told them she had called in to work and planned to spend the day with Sango.

Kagome spooned some soft eggs into Kazuki's mouth.

"Kazuki, sweetheart, you have to stop biting the spoon."

Touga laughed at the sight.

"He's teething Kagome."

"But he already has most of his teeth. And he didn't bite this hard when they were coming in."

"His fangs are coming in, Kagome."

"Oh. I wondered. I mean… you and Sesshoumaru have them. I guess it makes sense that Kazuki would too."

Touga sighed. There was so much that Kagome didn't know. She was a good mother. But Sesshoumaru should be there to help her through the demon specific aspects of raising Kazuki.

Izayoi patted her on the shoulder.

"While you are gone, I'll see if I can find Inuyasha's teething rings. I think I know where I packed them."

"Can't I just use the ones he had before?"

Izayoi shook her head, amused.

"Not for his fangs, dear. They aren't strong enough. You can buy cheap metal ones. But as strong as Kazuki is he'll break them. He could choke on them. Inuyasha was strong too. I have some of his old ones if I can find them. They are made of demon bone. Perhaps you should leave him here today. He'll be cranky until his fangs come in fully."

Kagome wiped Kazuki's face. He gave her a toothy grin as he bit the napkin.

"Thank you. But I really want to spend time with him today. And Sango hasn't seen him in forever."

"Are you sure, dear? I don't mind…"

Touga caught her eye and shook his head. Pressing her on the matter would only inspire questions they weren't ready to answer. It made it imperative that he get Sesshoumaru out here to look at that report and decide what to do. If he knew his son, the slayer would be confessing her sins from an elevated position. About ten or so inches off the floor. With his poison infused claws wrapped around her throat.

It didn't take Sesshoumaru long to reach his father's house after the call. All it took were the words 'private investigator' and 'Sango' for him to snap his phone shut and summon his cloud.

The more he read, the angrier he got. Until he looked up at his father with traces of red in his eyes.

"And you let her leave?"

"I didn't have much choice in the matter. You chose not to tell her the truth."

"I couldn't prove it. After what I've done to her, she wasn't going to believe any accusations I made against her best friend. This changes things. Kagome was in no danger as long as the slayer was only using her influence as her best friend. She couldn't force Kagome to do anything. I have to tell her now and hope that she will at least listen to me."

"I've got a man watching Naraku. It's not much, but at least we will know his movements and if Sango should meet with him again. It would be easier if we knew what they were up to."

"I should have confronted the slayer as soon as I knew the truth, but I wanted to talk to Kagome before she had a chance to poison her mind against me."

"Understandable. But what will you do now?"

Sesshoumaru pulled out his phone.

"The first thing I am going to do is send a couple of my people to the shopping district to protect my family. Without her knowing, of course."

Touga hid his smile. His hopes for the future might come to fruition yet.

Sesshoumaru closed his phone.

"They will be in place within the hour."

"What is your next move?"

"You said Kagome was returning here to pick up something that Izayoi has for her. I will remain here until Kagome returns and then I will tell her the truth about her 'best friend'."

"Very well. Then you may as well join me for lunch."

It was shortly after lunch when they felt the angry aura. There was extreme anger, but pain as well. It was like nothing Sesshoumaru or his father had ever felt before. Before either could react, the door was thrown back, and Kagome came running, breathless, into the room.

"Touga, you have to help me! They took him! They took Kazuki! They…"

She stopped cold when she saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of his father's desk. Both men had gained their feet when she burst in.

"You… You!"

Her whole body began to glow pink as she ran at Sesshoumaru.

"Give me back my son, you bastard!"

Sesshoumaru barely had time to brace himself before she slammed into him. The impact sent him backward, the pink glow surrounding him, burning him. He hit the wall with enough force to crack it, despite its reinforcement, then slid slowly to the floor.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 15

Touga knew he had to do something fast. Kagome was still glowing and her sights were still set on Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome. You have to calm down and talk to me. I need to know what happened."

She wasn't listening. He looked up as Izayoi came running to investigate the crash she'd heard. She took in the scene and went straight to Kagome. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Kagome, dear, calm down now. Come sit down. Let me get you some tea. Then you can tell us what's wrong."

The glow began to fade as Izayoi steered her to one of the chairs in front of Touga's desk. She continued to whisper soothing words to Kagome as she helped her into the chair. Kagome was sobbing.

"Why? Why did he take by son? Hasn't he done enough?"

Izayoi felt the panic and the fear in Kagome's words. She looked over to where Touga was checking on Sesshoumaru. He shook his head at the question in her eyes. She rubbed circles on Kagome's back.

"Of course he didn't take Kazuki. He wouldn't do that, dear."

Sesshoumaru waved his father off as he got to his feet. His arms and chest were raw where he had taken the full impact of her power. He stripped off the charred remains of his shirt. The burns would heal, but he would remember this pain for a long time. He'd gotten off lightly. Prolonged exposure to her miko powers would result in extensive damage that would not heal so easily.

Touga went back to his desk and sat down.

"Can you tell me what happened, Kagome?"

She turned tear filled eyes to the man she considered a father.

"He took my son. Make him give him back to me."

Touga shook his head.

"He didn't take your son. He couldn't have. He's been here with me since shortly after you left this morning."

"He hired someone, then."

"No. You are wrong."

Sesshoumaru could feel her pain. The same pain he felt when she had announced their son had been taken. It hurt to know that she believed him capable of such a reprehensible deed, but she had every reason to believe it of him.

"Kagome, I did not take our son. I would never hurt you that way. I know I have hurt you in the past, but I would never separate our pup from his mother."

She looked into his eyes. Searching for the lie, but found none. His eyes reflected only pain and concern. Maybe she was wrong. She had no proof to the contrary. She sat back in the chair. She felt emotionally and physically drained.

Touga prodded again for the details and she knew she had to relive it for them if she had any hopes of getting Kazuki back.

Three hours ago…

It was still early and Kagome had gotten a great parking space. She unfolded Kazuki's stroller and belted him in. She found Sango exactly where she said she would be. And she already had several shopping bags in hand.

"You started without me. You'll have to show me everything later."

"I saw some really cute things I just had to have. And they were all on sale."

After half an hour of shopping and meaningless small talk, Kagome decided she was ready to ask for Sango's advice.

"I saw Sesshoumaru yesterday."

"You what?"

If Kagome had been a demon , she could have detected Sango's now pounding heart as well as the scent of fear.

"He was waiting for me when I got off work."

Sango felt drops of perspiration begin to run down her back. Had he told her? No. She was too calm.

"What did he say?"

"He apologized to me."

Sango snorted.

"Like that makes up for all the hell he put you through."

"I know."

Sango bit her lip.

"Did he say… why?"

The last word was almost whispered. She hadn't thought everything through back then. She was so anxious to get that cursed demon out of her friend's life that she never thought of the consequences once Kagome found out what she had done.

"He said that someone told him about the pregnancy and that Kazuki was not his pup."

She turned anguished eyes to her frined.

"Who would do such a horrible thing? Who could hate me that much that they would deliberately destroy my happiness?"

"He wouldn't say?"

"No. He says he needs proof before he will tell me."

Sango breathed a sigh of relief. That's something he wasn't going to get. She certainly wasn't going to confess. So it would be his word against hers. If it came to that then she had the upper hand. He had done everything he could to alienate her during the last two years, while she had been beside her as the supportive friend.

"Kagome, I know you probably don't want to hear this right now. But I think he is using you again."

"The thought did cross my mind."

"You know that to demons the line of succession is everything. Kazuki looks just like him. If even the rumor were to start in the demon community that he had abandoned his child, then he would be forever shamed. As would his entire family. The western house would lose power. His company could fall."

Kagome nodded and glanced down at Kazuki. Sango smirked as she went in for the kill.

"He would do anything… and I mean anything… to prevent that."

Kagome couldn't say anything to that. She had thought about a lot of things last night when she tossed and turned. Trying to sleep. Touga's words had quite an impact and were uppermost in her mind. But the shadows of doubt were there as well. Doubt that Sango had just voiced. Which was the truth?

They found a little restaurant where they stopped for lunch. Kagome's mood was subdued and she spent most of the time feeding her son. Once he was playing more than eating, she took Kazuki out of the high chair.

"I'm going to go clean him up. I'll be right back."

"Take your time. We have all afternoon."

Once Kagome was out of sight, Sango pulled out her phone.

"Give me ten minutes. You have to make sure I am gone before you make your move. Yes. She will be alone. Just don't screw it up."

She closed her phone and called the waitress over to pay the check. She had already gathered her things when Kagome returned.

"Sorry. I have to cut our day short. Kohaku called. He got in a fight at school and I have to go meet with the principal."

"Is he hurt?"

"No. Just some minor cuts and bruises, I'm sure. I paid the check already. I'll call you later."

Naraku watched the slayer leave from his table across the restaurant. He also watched Taisho's watchdogs get ready to leave as well. He signaled to one of his men.

Kagome belted Kazuki into his stroller. She looked up at the commotion on the other side of the restaurant. A waiter had just dumped an entire tray of food on two men and was clumsily trying to clean them up while apologizing loudly. This got the attention of the manager. He and several other employees joined the offending waiter in apologies and almost comical cleaning efforts.

She didn't have time to watch the show the other diners were now beginning to enjoy. She had a lot to think about. And she wanted to be alone to do it.

Once she left the restaurant, she headed for her car. She hadn't really been enjoying the shopping. Not after Sango had voiced her opinion on the saga of her life.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the two men walk up beside her. One shoved her while the other one grabbed the stroller. She regained her balance and turned to scold the men for their rudeness when she saw the flash of a knife. Afraid for Kazuki, she summoned her powers and lunged for the man.

The knife descended in a swift motion and cut the stroller belt. The other man grabbed a now crying Kazuki and pulled him from the stroller. The man between her and Kazuki landed a fist to her stomach and left her crumpled on the sidewalk while they climbed into the black sedan that pulled up to the curb. They were gone before Kagome could breathe again.

She jumped up and screamed.

"Someone call the police! They took my son! Someone help me!"

She hit her knees to find her phone among the scattered contents of her purse. By the time she found it, people had begun to gather.

A kind woman knelt beside her and began to pick up things and stuff them into Kagome's purse.

"The police have been called. They should be here soon."

Kagome sat down on the sidewalk as tears ran down her face. Why would anyone want to take her son?

The police department had dispatched two officers to take the complaint. One worked the crowd for witness statements while the other one took Kagome's statement.

"Did you know them?"

"No."

"Is there a chance this is a bid for ransom?"

"No. Well, maybe."

"Which is it, Ma'am?"

"Well. I don't have any money. But his father… his grandfather… But how would they know?"

"Who is the child's father?"

She considered whether she should tell him or not. Then decided she didn't care. She would answer any questions she needed to if it helped get her son back.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho."

The officer's pen scratched across the paper as he gaped at her.

"THE Sesshouamru Taisho?"

She nodded.

The officer was glad he had not yelled out the name. They did not need the media involved in this. And it would be a feeding frenzy once the news got out. His superiors would not be happy.

"So the child is half demon?"

"Yes. Why does that matter?'

"Well ma'am, it means that it is out of our jurisdiction."

He nodded to indicate his partner.

"We will have to turn this over to another department. One who has experience dealing with demons."

"But they are getting farther away with my son every minute you delay."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But if we are dealing with demons, and with your mate being who he is…"

"He's not my mate."

"Sorry, your husband then."

"He's not my husband either."

The officer once again stopped writing.

"Do you and the child's father get along?"

"Not really."

"Is there any chance that the child was taken by his father?"

Kagome's head snapped up. Her eyes filled with rage and she pivoted on her heel and ran to her car.

The officer scratched his head. He'd had to ask the question. She didn't appear to like the possibilities of the answer. It was a good thing that the man in question was a demon. He'd hate to be on the receiving end of that woman's wrath if she had the power to do anything about it. He called dispatch to let them know to reassign the case.

Kagome sobbed when she finished her story.

"With all my power, I couldn't stop them from taking Kazuki."

Touga reached for the phone. Sesshoumaru already had his cell phone in his hand.

"It isn't your fault Kagome. No one can blame you for not using your powers for fear of hurting Kazuki."

She shook her head.

"You don't understand. I couldn't use my powers because they were human."

Touga waited for his call to go through. Sesshoumaru was speaking in the background. He snapped his phone shut in anger.

"Sesshoumaru, where were your people?"

"They were apparently the victims of a food accident in the restaurant where Kagome was eating. By the time they managed to resolve it, Kazuki was already gone."

"Then we are dealing with someone who knows more about us than is acceptable."

He exchanged a look with his son.

"How long had Sango been gone when you were attacked and Kazuki abducted?"

"Not long. I don't know. Maybe ten minutes or so. Why?"

Touga spoke into his phone.

"Connect me with Miroku Sagano, please. I see. No. No message. This is Touga Taisho. I will await his arrival."

"So they already assigned Sagano to the case?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes. Or more like he demanded to be assigned once he heard our name."

Kaome was tired of being left out. It was her son, damn it.

"Who is this Sagano and why would he insist on getting involved?"

Touga answered her.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Miroku Sagano is the head of Demon Investigations. He handles the high profile demon cases for the police department."

"Do you trust him?"

"He is the best at what he does. That's why I was calling to request he be assigned to this case. He's on his way here now."

She nodded. She knew they were doing everything they could. But every minute that Kazuki was not in her arms was agony. She thought about all of the questions that Touga had asked her. She knew she would have to answer even more once the investigator got here. She needed to be calm and rational, but it was so hard. One of the questions suddenly bothered her.

"Why is it important when Sango left?"

Touga found something of interest on his desk. This one was in Sesshoumaru's court.

Sesshoumaru had been standing by the window. He now took the chair next to Kagome. He still had no proof to offer her, but it would come out as soon as Miroku got here anyway. This way she would have time to achieve some semblance of calm before she needed to answer his questions.

"This is not going to be easy for you to hear. I wanted to wait until I had proof to offer you. That is no longer an option. The day that I… the last time we spoke two years ago…"

He was rarely at a loss for words.

"Go on." Kagome prompted.

"Your friend Sango came to see me at my office."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Why would she go to see you?"

"She wanted to tell me you were pregnant."

Kagome felt a weight on her chest. She couldn't breathe.

"And that I was not the father."

She shook her head. It wasn't possible. Sango was her friend. Her best friend. She had been since kindergarten. Her vision blurred. There was a roaring in her ears. The sound of her own scream.

"Liar!"

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 16

"Liar!"

Sesshoumaru had expected her reaction.

"How can you say that? Sango is my friend. She was the one who stood by me while you destroyed my world. She was the one who offered me a place to stay when my grandfather kicked me out because of you. She was the one who insisted I come over for dinner when she knew I didn't have any food and no money to buy any. She's been there every day for the last two years. Where were you?"

That hit home. He was too busy nursing his wounded pride to even question the lie he'd been told. Still he had to convince her that what he told her was the truth.

"Yes, she's been there. To feed you lies. To keep you away from me. She set it all in motion. She pulled the strings and we danced to her tune."

"I don't believe you. Why should I? You've done nothing but hurt me. When I did nothing to you. I did nothing wrong. Nothing except love you and give birth to a child you didn't even acknowledge."

"No matter what I've done. And I regret it all. I have never lied to you. I truly believed that Kazuki was not my son. And the reason is because someone you trusted told me so. If it had come from anyone else, I wouldn't have believed it for a second. I too believed that she had no reason to lie. That she would not hurt her friend. I have since realized what a fool I was. She was not my friend. I had no reason to trust her word. But I did. And we both paid the price for my foolishness."

Touga pushed Sango's file across the desk to Sesshoumaru.

"We are still paying the price. I'm not sure how deeply, but she is involved in Kazuki's abduction."

Kagome was shaking her head. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

He put the file in her hands.

"We have proof she met with a hanyou named Naraku. He is one of the most ruthless crime lords in the city and an enemy of our family. I am sure that it was his men who took Kazuki."

"She knows how much I love him. He's my world. She would never take him from me."

"I know you don't want to accept it. But it is the truth. Who knew you were pregnant? How many people did you tell? Look at her actions. They are suspicious at best. According to Father, you were supposed to spend the day with her. What changed your plans?"

Kagome's head was spinning. He has done so much to her. But he was right. He had never lied to her. She thought again about who could have told him. Sango was the only one she told. And Sango had left her right after her appointment. She had time to go to his office.

"Kohaku, her brother, got into a fight at school. She had to go meet with his principal. She got a call when we were having lunch."

"Did you hear the call?"

"No. I was in the restroom cleaning Kazuki up."

She smiled through her tears.

"I gave him fries. He had ketchup all over his face and hands. He even had some in his hair."

"So you didn't see her take the call?"

She shook her head. Things were beginning to add up. And it wasn't an answer she liked. She looked around and realized she had left her purse in the car.

"Touga, can I use the phone?"

He gave her the handset. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she dialed the number.

"Hi, Kohaku. It's Kagome. I can't reach Sango. Is she with you? No. I haven't seen her since lunch. No. That's ok. I'll talk to her later."

She slowly let her hand drop into her lap. Tears flowed again. Sesshoumaru took the phone from her limp fingers and thumbed the disconnect button before handing it back to his father.

"Kagome?"

"Kohaku hasn't seen her since he left for school. He went home with a friend after the field trip. He hasn't been in school since early this morning."

Kagome was in shock. Everything was pointing to her best friend. With his connections, everything else could be explained. But she had lied to her about Kohaku. Why had she lied? What reason could she have other than the one Sesshoumaru was giving her? That only left one question.

"Why? Why would she do this to me?"

"I can't answer that, Kagome."

They were interrupted by the butler's discreet knock.

" A Mr. Miroku Sagano from the police department to see you, my lord."

"Send him in."

Izayoi had been sitting quietly watching the woman she'd come to care a great deal for slowly fall apart. She couldn't watch it anymore. Touga could give her the details later. She rose and kissed her mate's cheek.

"I'll send in some tea and leave you to your meeting."

Miroku bowed to her as she left the room.

Kagome was curious about the investigator. He greeted both Touga and Sesshoumaru by name rather than title. So they knew each other well. He was just under six feet tall with brown hair just long enough to pull into a short ponytail. What surprised her the most were the rings in his ear. She had expected a demon, but he was human. And the rings in his ear indicated he was a holy man. Imagine that. A holy man in charge of the police department's demon division.

After a respectful greeting, he asked his questions. He was even more thorough than Touga had been. She could see the intelligence behind the violet eyes as he digested each detail she gave him. He too seemed to think it odd that Sango had left just minutes after making or receiving a phone call and before Kazuki was taken.

Somehow it had escaped her notice in the earlier conversation that Sesshoumaru had two of his people following her. It was no coincidence that they were detained when she left the restaurant. The only conclusion was that this was not random chance. It was well planned in advance.

She couldn't help but think of how Sango had begged her to skip work. She had arranged to meet in a public place that was crowded and easily accessible. There were just too many coincidences to be coincidence. After Miroku finished reading the file provided by Touga's private investigator, he agreed there was enough circumstantial evidence to bring Sango in for questioning.

Everything after that was a blur in Kagome's mind. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Her best friend… her worst enemy… one and the same if she believed everything that Sesshoumaru had said. She still didn't fully trust him. She certainly wasn't ready to forgive him, even though it was looking more and more like he was telling her the truth about everything.

When Miroku excused himself to make a call, Sesshoumaru came over to her. To her surprise, he knelt before her and took her hands in his.

"I swear to you, Kagome. I will do everything in my power to bring our son back to you. Will you trust me to do this?"

She nodded. She would make a deal with the devil himself if it would help her get Kazuki back.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 17

Sango drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Where was Kagome" She should be frantically calling her best friend for comfort. She was parked around the corner from Kagome's apartment building so she could get there quickly when she got the call.

She looked at her watch. It had been hours. Had the police not finished with their report? She bit her lip. What if Kagome had a nervous breakdown? Could they have taken her to the hospital? She was very attached to that hanyou bastard. That's why she had to get rid of him. Kagome wouldn't agree to start dating as long as she had to take care of him. And the brat only reminded her of that demon bastard on a daily basis.

She should have put a stop to it before it started, but she had been out of town at the time. By the time she got back, the demon had firmly planted himself in Kagome's life. If only Kagome had found a nice human man. Then she would have been happy for her. Demons and humans were never meant to mix. As a slayer it was her duty to see that it stayed that way. There was far too much hanyou filth in the world already. And her best friend had cheerfully added to it.

She looked at her watch again. It was way too soon for them to have found the body. Naraku was too smart to do it so soon after the kidnapping. The police would be searching for him. She wondered where they would dump him and when. Naraku had refused to give her any details.

"_The less you know the better, my dear. If you have no information, then you can't give any information."_

She supposed it made sense. He was nothing if not a careful man. That's why she'd gone to him for the job in the first place.

She looked at her watch again. Maybe she should just go home. Kagome could call her there and she could come back. She started the engine. She didn't see the unassuming black sedan that pulled into traffic behind her.

Naraku sat with his hands folded under his chin. It was time to move on to the next step. The foolish slayer thought she was calling the shots. He was supposed to kill the pup and dump the body. He had other plans for Taisho's bastard. It was fortunate that he'd ordered his own report on the Higurashi woman before he went forward with the plan. The slayer had neglected to tell him that the brat belonged to Taisho.

The pup offered Naraku a chance to strike a blow to the Taisho family. A painful blow. One he'd waited years to deliver.

He needed a means of transport for large drug shipments. He had enough of the port authorities on his payroll to make it easy to move the merchandise by ship. The fact that a minor shipping company was in need of cash seemed tailor made. Until the Taisho's decided to outbid him for it.

The whole debacle had ended with his lab being busted and his two top chemists arrested. Like all of his less than legitimate enterprises, they could not tie him directly to it. But it had cost him a lot of money. And it took him two years to reestablish his drug network. Oh yes. They owed him. And that bastard Sagano, who had been in charge of the investigation.

His contacts in the police department had already told him who had been assigned the case. But he'd known even before that. Miroku Sagano was the only man that could possibly take the case. Taisho wouldn't accept anyone else. Revenge would be sweet indeed. And the slayer had dropped it into his lap like a gift.

The slayer. He would have to do something about her. The tail he put on her had already informed him of her vigil outside the Higurashi woman's apartment. It was clear that the slayer was a liability. He had not given her any information that could be used against him when they caught her. Her stupidity and carelessness ensured she would be caught. But she would surely give up his name to save her own skin. He could not afford the scrutiny at this time.

It had only taken a few hours after Miroku made his phone call to turn the Taisho house into his headquarters. Once the army of tech people had taken their leave, only four others remained to settle into their assigned tasks.

Izayoi had been trying unsuccessfully to convince Kagome to stay with them rather than return home alone.

"You really don't need to be alone right now, dear. Please reconsider."

Sesshoumaru had heard enough of his stepmothers cajoling.

"You will remain here, Kagome."

She bristled.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm going home."

She wanted to be near Kazuki's things. She wanted to be alone.

"You have three choices, miko. One… You stay here. Two… You go to my penthouse. With me. Or three… You may return to your apartment. Also with me. I will be staying there with you. You will not be left alone."

His son had already been taken. He would not lose her too.

Well that just defeated the purpose of going home. And she knew he meant every word. She tried a different tack.

"I don't have any clothes. I can't keep borrowing Izayoi's."

Miroku had watched the interaction between his friend and the mother of his pup. He thought his friend had mated the woman long ago. He'd been with Sesshoumaru when he bought the ring. He wondered what had happened between them to turn the relationship sour. He decided to step in before the situation could deteriorate further.

"I'm afraid Miss Higurashi, that you will need to remain here. I have set up a phone tap in case any ransom demands are received. I have included yours and Sesshoumaru's home phones in the tap. If we receive a call, it may be necessary for you to speak with the kidnappers. Therefore your presence is required."

Well she couldn't argue with that.

"Fine."

She crossed her arms over her chest and walked away.

Izayoi breathed a sigh of relief and followed her.

Sesshoumaru watched her go.

"So, my friend, I clearly recall you purchasing a ring with intentions of mating. Care to tell me what happened?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and a hint of red was visible in their depths.

"Kagome's 'friend' happened."

"I don't follow you."

Sesshoumaru raked a hand through his hair.

"She was the first to tell me of Kagome's pregnancy."

"So?"

"She also told me Kazuki was not mine."

Oh boy. That explained a lot. Except…

"You believed her? Couldn't you verify it for yourself?"

"I… never tried."

"You, my friend, have got to be the world's biggest idiot."

Not many would get away with that statement unscathed, but not only had Miroku proven to be a trustworthy friend… he was right.

"I can't argue with that."

"So where do things stand now?"

"After two years, and actions on my part which I now regret, I am faced with the daunting task of trying to regain her affections."

Miroku sighed. He wasn't about to ask what those actions were. He knew his friend well enough to know the woman had suffered greatly for her supposed betrayal. It certainly explained her belligerence when she had any interaction with his friend. The hostility in the atmosphere would only make his job more difficult.

The phone rang. It was coming through on Touga's office line. The officer in charge of monitoring the main line nodded. Miroku waited for the third ring and gestured for Touga to answer it.

"Taisho residence."

The voice was tinny, mechanically altered.

"I have something you want. How, or if, it is returned to you is up to you."

Touga struggled to retain his composure as he heard his son growl.

"What do you want?"

"I am well aware that Sagano has set up his toys. They are useless. I will call back in an hour. Keep your growling mongrel on a leash. He's pissing me off. We wouldn't want me to take it out on your package now. Would we?"

The screeching of laughter was heard as the line went dead.

Miroku had been standing over his tech's shoulder. He looked up and shook his head.

"No go. Not enough time to get a solid trace."

Touga set the phone down and sat heavily n his chair.

"I'd say it's pretty clear now who we are dealing with."

Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

All they could now was wait.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 18

Sango closed the door and tossed her keys on the table. She could hear game sounds coming from Kohaku's room indicating he was home. She knocked on the door and opened it when he told her to come in.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I ate at Ryuji's. His mom insisted. So I'm good."

"Ok. I'm going to fix something for myself then."

She smiled as his character died. That's what he gets for not pausing his game to give her his undivided attention.

"Oh yeah. Kagome called my cell while I was at Ryuji's. She was looking for you. Guess she'll call you back later."

Sango couldn't get out of his room fast enough. Why hadn't Kagome called her cell? She dug in her purse. Had she forgotten to plug it in? Was the battery dead? She flipped it open. No. It showed a full charge.

Maybe she was too upset to think. Sango checked the messages on the house phone. There was only one. She expected to hear Kagome's voice. Instead…

"Today is your lucky day! You've won…"

She hit the delete button. It had been left at one this afternoon. So Kohaku had not checked the messages since he got home. Sango was beginning to worry. Why did she call Kohaku's cell and not hers? She went back to Kohaku's room.

"Did Kagome say what she wanted?"

"Nah. Just said she'd talk to you later. I told her I hadn't seen you since I left this morning, which was earlier than usual because of the field trip. Oh and you forgot to sign the permission slip I left on the table for you again. I had to forge your signature so I could go on the field trip."

"How did she seem?"

"What kind of question is that? She seemed like Kagome."

"She wasn't… upset or anything?"

"No. Jeez! Why don't you go call her and bug her? I'm in the middle of a game here."

Sango backed out of the room in full-blown panic mode. She had forgotten all about the field trip. Kagome wasn't upset when she called. That means she called to check her story. Kagome knew. She knew. Sango raked a hand through her hair. She knew that it was a lie. What was she supposed to do now? How could she turn this around? She needed an alibi for this afternoon. Something that Kagome would believe.

She grabbed her purse and keys. She needed to talk to Naraku. She had to tell him there had been a change of plans. It was clear she had gone straight to Sesshoumaru. Otherwise Kagome never would have questioned her story. If he was involved… Shit!

The mood was somber after the phone call. Miroku was working with his people to get ready for the next call. Sesshoumaru sat in front of his father's desk trying to control his anger. He didn't know who he wanted to impale on his claws more. Naraku. Or the slayer. On second thought… Naraku. Definitely Naraku. His people were still following the slayer. So he knew she didn't have his son. And Naraku was far too smart to let her know where he was holding him. She could wait her turn. Finding Kazuki and returning him to his mother's arms was his first priority.

Touga could see that his son was struggling to retain control. He understood. He was not far from losing it himself. But that would not get Kazuki back. They needed to keep their cool until they found the boy. Then they would deal with those who had taken him. They would learn the penalty for threatening the Taisho family.

He looked at his watch. Had it only been ten minutes since the call?

"Sesshoumaru, you should tell Kagome. She will want to be present for the next call."

He nodded and rose to his feet.

"This should never have happened. She doesn't deserve this pain. Not after all the pain she has endured at my hands. I'm not sure how much more she can take."

"She's a strong woman. One of the strongest I've ever known. She'll get through this. You both will. Together."

Sesshoumaru found his father's optimism uplifting. He had to believe that he would be meeting his son soon. He had to keep a positive attitude for Kagome's sake.

He could smell the salt and hear the sobs before he reached the guest room. He quietly pushed the door open and softly closed it behind him. Kagome didn't hear him. She was lying face down on the bed. Her heart wrenching sobs twisted his very soul.

A woman's tears had never affected him. Women used them to manipulate men. Kagome was different. He'd only seen her cry once before. He hadn't cared at the time. He had been the cause of those tears. She'd had no one to hold her and comfort her through her tears back then. If she would let him, he would be her comfort now.

He sat down on the bed beside her. She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"What do you want?"

"I came to tell you that we received the first call."

Kagome sat up quickly and wiped her eyes.

"What did they say? What do they want? When do I get Kazuki back?"

He put a finger to her lips to stop the flood of questions.

"It was short. He knew the call was being traced. He will call back within the hour to give us his demands."

He wasn't about to tell her the caller had threatened Kazuki's life. While he agreed with his father that she was strong, everyone had their breaking point. He hoped he never found out what hers was.

Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks.

"What if… What if we can't give them what they want?"

That was all the catalyst he needed. He pulled her into his arms and pressed her tear stained face into his chest.

"I will give them whatever they want. Everything I have if that's what it takes to get our son back. I promise you I will get him back. I swear it on my life."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him as her tears slowed and then stopped altogether. For the first time in a long time, she trusted him.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 19

Sesshoumaru led Kagome back down to his father's study. She stumbled once and he put his arm around her for support. She allowed it to remain. It felt good to know he was there for her. She needed his strength. She wasn't sure she had enough of her own.

He stopped her before they reached the study.

"Kagome. I want you to listen to me. You need to remain calm when the kidnapper calls back. He may say some things that will upset you. That's what he wants. Don't give in. You have my word that I will bring Kazuki back to you. Everyone in that room is working for the same thing. Just hold onto that."

He pulled her into an embrace.

"And if you can't do that, then hold onto me."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him before she stepped back and looked up at him.

"I'm alright. I can do this. I have to do this. My son needs me."

He nodded and opened the door. The situation had changed little in his absence. Until the call came in, it was a waiting game.

Naraku sat at his desk staring out at the city. He checked his watch. It was almost time to make the next call. He glanced over at the brat sleeping on his couch. It had taken a long time for him to cry himself into exhaustion.

He had taken a risk bringing him here. But it was necessary. The building was completely aura shielded. No one would be sensing the brat. This was the only place he could guarantee that. His men had brought him in through the garage and directly here by way of his private elevator. No one would have seen them. Besides, he wanted to keep the kid close. He was, after all, the key to the downfall of the Taishos.

He let a smug smile find its way to his lips. Sagano. He would fall as well. Professionally embarrassed by his failure to save the Taisho heir. His failure would be very public. Naraku already knew exactly where to leave the body to ensure no cover up would be possible. Would they remove him from his position? At the very least he would be a political scapegoat. With the thorn in his side finally gone, Naraku could expand his less than legitimate business ventures with no interference.

Kagome was startled by the ringing of the phone. She was glad her teacup was on the table and not in her hands. Sesshoumaru reached over to squeeze her hand. She latched onto it as if it were a lifeline. She knew she was depending on him too much. But she was sure she would be a basket case by now without him. The waiting and inaction were driving her insane.

After the third ring, Miroku nodded and Touga picked it up.

"Taisho residence. Touga speaking."

The same distorted voice from earlier sounded through the speakerphone.

"Listen closely. I will not tolerate your delaying tactics to keep me on the line. So I will only say this once. I want Sesshoumaru to come to the docks. Midnight. There is a ship anchored at dock E berth 34. If you want to see your son again, you will come alone. On second thought… Bring your little miko with you. It should be a family reunion, don't you think?"

The line went dead as laughter echoed from the speakerphone.

Miroku straightened from his position over the computer.

"Not enough time. The bastard is good. What we were able to trace bounced off towers as far away as Paris."

He looked at his watch.

"Midnight. That's in four hours. Doesn't give us a lot of time."

He turned to one of his people.

"Get a team out to the docks. Dressed as workers. Tell them to blend in. Naraku is no fool. I want to know everything that happens and everyone who comes or goes between now and midnight. Keep monitoring the phones. I doubt he'll call again, but I don't want to miss anything."

Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's hand and got to his feet.

"I don't want Kagome to accompany me."

Kagome's head snapped up.

"What? Of course I am…"

"No. You aren't. I don't want you anywhere near that filthy hanyou. I know what he is capable of. And I know he didn't invite you along on a whim. He will not get his hands on you too. I want you here where I know you are safe."

"But I…"

"No."

He sat down beside her and took her hand. She promptly tried to jerk it away, but he held on tight.

"I have foolishly wasted two years. I will not lose you now. Our son needs you. I need you."

She stared at him, his last three words echoing in her mind. She would have given everything if she could have heard those words two years ago. Could she believe them now?

Miroku cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I'm afraid I have to overrule you on this one."

Sesshoumaru turned narrowed eyes on his friend. His words were almost a snarl.

"She stays here with my father."

Miroku shook his head. His lack of fear at the angry pronouncement a testament to their friendship.

"While I understand your desire to protect your female, this is about your son. The kidnapper has made his demands. If we don't follow them to the letter, then we may trigger an incident."

"Then get a policewoman. Dress her as Kagome."

Kagome shook her head.

"I am not staying here."

Miroku stroked his chin.

"It's possible. It will be dark. If we don't let him get too close. I have a demoness on my staff who is quite adept at suppressing her aura."

"I don't care how. Just do it. I will not allow Kagome to be placed in danger."

Kagome stood up. Her anger manifested as gritted teeth and fists clenched at her sides.

Her voice was low at first, then it gained volume as the angry words tumbled out.

"You won't allow… Who do you think you are? Kazuki is my son. Mine. I will not sit here waiting for you to save the day. That might have been the me that you once knew, but I'm not that weak little girl anymore. I will do whatever I can to get my son back."

Sesshoumaru's face was an inscrutable mask. He had every intention of being obeyed in the end, but Gods she was beautiful when she was angry.

Miroku observed the exchange. He had never seen anyone, much less a female, stand up to Sesshoumaru. They didn't have time for this.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I think that Sesshoumaru is right. A decoy would be safer for you, and a source of assistance for us."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he sensed the change in the room. A powerful aura was pressing on him and the others in the room. His people, the demons on his staff, were growing increasingly uncomfortable. This incredible aura was holy power. And it was coming from Kagome. He'd known she was a miko, but he had never felt such power. She was glowing with it. He didn't realize there were any mikos with real power left.

"On second thought… I don't think we can afford to leave you behind after all."

Sesshoumaru massaged the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache of massive proportions coming on. He didn't know if it was his proximity to Kagome's power, or the thought of his wishes being ignored. He grabbed Kagome and pulled her into an embrace.

"Enough. You're going to purify those who are here to help us. You can go. But only if you stay close to me and do everything I tell you to."

Her aura began to calm as she reined in her power. The wheels were turning in Miroku's head. This put a new spin on everything. A plan was coming together…

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 20

Sango arrived at her destination only to be cut off by a dark sedan leaving the underground parking garage. She recognized it as belonging to Naraku and decided to follow it.

Naraku smirked at the tail they had picked up. He told his driver to allow her to follow. It was time for the miko to discover what a loyal friend she had. It would be very entertaining.

Kagome watched the preparations in fascination. Miroku was like a general in charge of his troops. He organized his people according to who would go and who would stay. Those who were to be a part of the actual retrieval operation, as he called it, had specifically assigned jobs. He read the reports of the people who were already in place at the docks.

"No movement yet. I want to get there a little early. It will improve our chances if Naraku is not completely ready for us."

He shrugged his jacket off and slipped his muscular arms into a double shoulder holster. He then pulled two large automatic pistols from a bag at his feet. He slid one clip out and verified it was full. Popping it back in, he holstered the weapon and followed the same procedure for the other weapon.

Kagome was curious.

"How will ordinary bullets be effective against demons?"

Miroku pulled out one of his extra clips and ejected a bullet. He tossed it to her. It wasn't like any bullet she had ever seen. There were characters etched onto the bullet. He answered her unspoken question.

"Sutras. These are delivered much faster and with a much greater degree of accuracy. Not to mention these can't be torn off."

He winked at her.

"Time stands still for no one. Even we lowly monks must keep up with the technological advances."

She grinned as she tossed it back to him. Trust the head of the police department demon division to be a thoroughly modern monk. He caught the round and loaded it back into the clip, slipping it and another just like it into his pocket. Then he pulled another automatic weapon out of the bag. He checked this one too, but Kagome noted it was smaller and the bullets looked ordinary compared to the others.

"What is different about that one?"

He pulled the slide back, chambering a round, and then he tucked it behind his back in the waistband of his pants.

"We already know that Naraku is using humans. I prefer to be prepared for any eventuality."

Miroku did not tell her that the sutra shells were designed to do minimal damage to humans. And the weapons were customized to use only the larger shells containing the sutras. If he needed to defend against a human, he would use his backup weapon. It contained .45 caliber hollow points. With his targeting skill, they would not be getting back up. He then added a .38 caliber snub nosed revolver to the holster strapped to his right ankle.

Overkill? Perhaps. But he didn't know of any officer who ever complained about having too many weapons at their disposal during a fight with demons. Of course he had never heard one complain about too few weapons either. It was hard to complain when one was dead.

Sesshoumaru came back into the room carrying a black jacket and a cap. Kagome recognized the cap as one the driver wore. Miroku took them with a nod of thanks and slipped the jacket on. It was little large. Touga's driver was a bear demon and very muscular. The size worked well though, as it successfully concealed the shoulder holster and weapons. He settled the cap on his head.

"I believe we are ready."

He turned to Touga and took his outstretched hand.

"I know you would prefer to go. I understand. But two inus on a rampage is more than I can handle."

Touga nodded as he shook his hand.

"I trust you to bring my grandson home. He is the most important part of this. But if Naraku should get away… I will make sure he never threatens my family again. By any means necessary."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. If it should become necessary, just make sure you leave no evidence."

Touga called out to his son as the others left the room. Sesshoumaru waited as his father reached him. His eyes widened in surprise as Touga pulled him into an embrace. It had been years since his father had involved him in such an emotional display. He stepped back after briefly returning the embrace. His father looked him directly in the eyes.

"Be careful son. Bring them home. Both of them."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I will, Father. No harm will come to either of them. Not your grandpup. Not your daughter. I swear it."

He quickly followed the others outside.

Touga returned to his desk and sat down. He was satisfied. Sesshoumaru had acknowledged that Kagome was his daughter, a clear statement of his intentions. For while being the mother of his grandpup made her pack, only by mating his son could she become his daughter.

Sesshoumaru joined Miroku and Kagome outside. Miroku opened the car door and held out his hand to assist Kagome.

"From this point on, I am your driver. Please refer to me as such."

Kagome nodded and took his hand before climbing into the car. He squeezed her hand in reassurance before he let go. Miroku grinned at the low growl behind him.

"Getting territorial, are we?"

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his shoulder before he ducked into the car.

"Careful how you touch her. Or I might forget that you are a friend."

As Miroku closed the door, his grin turned into a knowing smirk. The miko didn't stand a chance. Not against Sesshoumaru's determination.

The docks were quiet. Unusual. Even for this time of night. The business of loading and unloading ships was generally a twenty-four hour job. Sango had lost sight of Naraku's car after turning off the main road. She followed anyway as this narrow street led only to this pier. She parked beside what appeared to be a vacant warehouse.

Quietly getting out of her car, she tried not to make any noise. Not that it mattered since Naraku had been aware of her every move. A large man appeared seemingly out of nowhere to block her path. Another appeared silently behind her to block her retreat.

"Naraku desires the pleasure of your company."

Sango glanced over her shoulder, mentally calculating her chances of escape. The man in front of her waited while she evaluated her situation.

"It isn't wise to deny his request. He doesn't handle disappointment well."

She decided she had nothing to fear as they were in a sense business associates. She shrugged and indicated he should lead her to where Naraku waited.

Naraku was leaning against the car that she had followed. He seemed to be alone, but she knew better. He would never come to a place like this with only two of his muscle men. And certainly not with them both being human. There were demons here. She knew it. Even if she did not know where they were hidden. What was the hanyou's purpose in coming to the docks at this time of night?

He checked his watch. It was almost midnight. If he knew his adversaries, and he did, they would arrive any minute. Expecting to catch him unprepared for their early arrival. He opened the door. Sango could hear Kazuki's whines.

"You brought him here? Why? Do you intend to drown him? Or put him on the ship and send him away?"

Naraku chuckled, knowing that either fate would be acceptable to the slayer. He looked over his shoulder at the ship docked behind him. And smirked at the registry he knew to be Taisho Shipping. It would be most fitting indeed to let this particular ship take the screaming brat away, never to return. Irony at its finest. But alas, his plans called for another fate for the child of Sesshoumaru Taisho.

"I need you to keep the brat quiet. I have some important guests arriving. I have a little business to conduct this evening."

Sango started to protest. The last thing she wanted to do was spend time with Kazuki. She already felt guilty about taking him from his mother. Even if he was a hanyou bastard.

They heard the sound of a car approaching. Naraku gave her a push ending her protest before she could voice it.

"Get in the car and do as you are told. I have this planned to the smallest detail. And you will not make an appearance before I am ready for you to do so."

"Me? What do I have to do with your business?"

His smile was sinister. Something she had only seen in bad American gangster movies.

"All in good time, my dear. All in good time."

He gave her a none too gentle shove toward the car again as headlights became visible coming toward them. As he closed the car door, Sango was beginning to wonder if she was in over her head. Kazuki latched onto her as soon as she got in. She easily slipped into her Auntie Sango role without conscious thought. She watched the other car approach as Kazuki calmed in familiar arms.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 21

The car came to a stop a few yards from where Naraku waited. The two men who had brought Sango to him stood by his side.

Miroku turned off the engine and adjusted his cap lower to hide his face. It was dark and he had stopped far enough away that he was confident that Naraku would not recognize him. Without turning, he gave his final instructions and hoped that Sesshoumaru would cooperate.

"The two humans you see are not his only employees present. Please remember that. We don't know yet where he is holding your son. Please control yourself until we find him and secure his safety. That is our primary objective."

Sesshoumaru growled.

"I will not endanger my son. But once he is safe, all bets are off. Naraku is mine."

Miroku sighed.

"Let's concentrate on one thing at a time."

Kagome reached for Sesshoumaru's hand. He looked at her and wrapped his large hand around her small one giving it a reassuring squeeze. His eyes reminded her of his promise. She knew in that instance that he would get Kazuki back for her. She had faith in him.

Miroku got slowly out of the car and walked around to the passenger side making sure he made no suspicious movements. He opened the door and stood back as Sesshoumaru got out and then helped Kagome out.

Sesshoumaru put a hand on Kagome's waist and gave her a gentle push forward. Then he let her go and put some space between them. Just in case he needed to be free to fight. Miroku stood next to the car, all senses on alert.

Naraku watched the little miko and the dog approach. She was not at all what he expected. She was quite pretty for a human. Much too pretty to be his enemy. He decided to alter his plans a bit.

"That's far enough. You were instructed to come alone."

"You are the one who requested her presence."

"I didn't mean her. I meant the other human. Did you think you could get away with slipping one of your security people in?"

Sesshoumaru feigned confusion.

"My driver? You didn't seriously think I would drive myself?"

Naraku laughed.

"I suppose not."

"Where is my son?"

"What? No pleasant conversation before we conduct our business?"

"There is nothing pleasant about a conversation with you. Where is my son?"

"You are so impatient. Won't you at least introduce me to your lovely miko?"

"There is no need for introductions. You will never see again."

"My, my. So confident." He sneered. "Have you forgotten I hold your heir?"

"That is the only reason you are still among the living. Now where is he?"

"He's in good hands."

Sesshoumaru knew that if he could make him bring Kazuki out into the open their chances would be better. They couldn't move until they knew where he was.

"Show me."

"If you insist."

He gestured to one of his men. The man opened the car door and stepped back with a screaming Kazuki in his arms. Kagome started forward only to meet with a strong barrier in the form of Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Kazuki!"

Hearing his mother's voice only increased the pup's distress.

"Mama!"

Sesshoumaru issued a low growl from his throat. The pup ceased his whining almost at once. He didn't know the man next to his mother but he recognized the soothing growl of an alpha male. It reminded him of his grandfather.

Now that they knew where Kazuki was and that he was unharmed, Miroku was ready to act. He spoke low enough that only his people wearing the wires could hear.

"Get ready to move in. Take out any of his people in the vicinity. Quietly. Don't converge on the target until I give the signal. We have to get the child away from him."

He knew they had to exercise extreme caution. Anything could set the hanyou off. He would not hesitate to kill the child first.

Kagome struggled to get past Sesshoumaru.

"Give me my son!"

Naraku chuckled as his lewd gaze slid down the miko's body. Something that Sesshoumaru did not miss.

"And what, my dear, would you be willing to exchange for him?"

"Anything! Anything I have is yours. Just give him to me. Please!"

Inside the car, Sango cringed at the desperation in her friend's voice. How had her friend, a miko, fallen so low as to beg for a hanyou's life? She supposed that a mother's instinct to protect really didn't differentiate. This is why she'd had to act when she did. Before Kagome was completely lost to her.

Naraku nodded at her answer. Perfect. She would be compliant as long as she thought it would gain her son's release. The dog would not act if it would endanger his son. He would savor his memories of this night for a very long time.

"Very well. We shall adjourn to a more private setting."

He indicated the ship behind them.

"So thoughtful of you to dock one of your ships here while it is being refitted. It will do quite nicely as the setting to conclude our business transaction."

Sesshoumaru was aware that the ship belonged to Taisho shipping. What he didn't know was why it was deserted. There should be a crew and maintenance personnel present. But he could sense no one.

"What did you do with the crew?"

Naraku smirked.

"They are having a well deserved night on the town. At my expense of course. You really should treat your employees better."

Sesshoumaru seethed. He would treat them all right. Once this was over. They would learn the price of their disloyalty and incompetence.

Naraku gestured to the man holding Kazuki.

"Give him back to the slayer. I need you to entertain the driver."

"Understood."

"Come out my dear. There really is no reason to hide. I have need of you."

Sango closed her eyes as she realized the hanyou had no intention of allowing her to hide her involvement. She had hoped to avoid a confrontation with Kagome. Once everything was over, she had intended to be there to help her grieve for her child. All the while pointing out that his being the son of such a powerful demon was the reason for his death. After a reasonable amount of time she would set her up with a human. Then she could be truly happy. With her own kind.

There was no avoiding it now that the hanyou had called her out. She slid out of the car only to have the child shoved into her arms almost before she could stand. Naraku strolled to her side and handed her a long bladed knife.

"I'm sure you know how to use this. As a slayer you should have been trained to wield many weapons. If the dog or your little miko friend fail to cooperate, kill the child."

Kagome was stunned. She had begun to believe that Sango had been the one who caused Sesshoumaru to abandon her and Kazuki. She had a much harder time believing that she had anything to do with Kazuki's kidnapping. She couldn't deny the evidence of her own eyes.

"Why Sango? Tell me why!"

Sango turned her saddened gaze to her friend in time to see Sesshoumaru pull her into his arms. She narrowed her eyes. Her face was a mask of hatred.

"Someone had to stop you from betraying your heritage. To think that a miko, from a long line of mikos and priests, would lay with a demon. Have a half-breed child. You are a traitor to humanity. I have to help you reclaim your honor."

Kagome pushed herself free of Sesshoumaru's hold. She didn't want his comfort. She was furious. The anger welled up until she couldn't contain it any longer.

"Honor? What would you know about honor? Was it honorable to lie to my child's father? You know what I went through after he left. Thanks to you. Was it honorable to have my child kidnapped? Is it honorable to threaten my child with a weapon? You betrayed me! You are a traitor to our friendship. A friendship I now doubt ever existed. You don't hurt your friends. If you ever considered yourself my friend, you will give me my son."

"No. I can't do that. Don't you see? He's a demon. You are a human. The two should never mix. You're a miko. You know this. You were raised with the same beliefs that I was. Your grandfather disowned you. Doesn't that tell you it's wrong?"

"Yes. It tells me it's wrong. Wrong for small minded people to cling to the old prejudices. How can you look at that beautiful child you hold and tell me he shouldn't exist? You are the one who is wrong, Sango. You're just too blind to see it."

"Enough!"

Naraku's patience was at an end.

"While your little argument is entertaining, I have other things to do. Come with me. It's time to conclude our business."

He pushed Sango ahead of him and walked toward the ship. Two demons met him there as his human lackeys strolled to where Miroku waited with the car. Sesshoumaru and Kagome followed Naraku.

They had just gained the ships deck when they heard two shots. Naraku shook his head. Trust the incompetent humans to not get it done with one.

Sesshoumaru stiffened at the sound of the gunshots. Kagome jerked in his hold.

"No. Miroku."

The tears she had been holding back began to fall unchecked. Fear took over. Would any of them leave here alive?

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 22

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on Kagome and whispered in her ear.

"Now is not the time. We have to think of Kazuki."

She knew he was right. It didn't stop her from being sad that Sesshoumaru's friend lost his life trying to save their child. But there would be time to grieve later. After they got their son back.

Her sadness turned to anger and she took it out on her former friend.

"Are you happy now, Sango? Is this what you wanted? A man is dead because of you. A human man. A holy man. You murdered him just as sure as if you pulled the trigger and fired those two shots."

Sango's steps faltered and she faced Kagome.

"No. It isn't my fault. It's yours. If you hadn't whored yourself out to a demon, then none of this would have happened."

Naraku chuckled. Their little verbal skirmish was highly entertaining. But he did pick up on what was surely to be one of the highlights of his night.

"So… driver, did you say? Getting rid of Sagano was much easier than I anticipated. Kind of a let down actually. Seems I overestimated him."

Kagome's voice was laced with hurt and sadness.

"How can you be so cold?"

Naraku was beside in her in a blur of movement. He stroked a finger down her cheek, causing her to gasp in surprise. His voice was low and seductive.

"Cold, my dear? Not the case at all. Before this night is over, you will know just how heated I can be."

Sesshoumaru's control snapped and his fist shot out. Naraku skidded across the deck before he regained his balance.

"Over my dead body, you bastard."

Naraku raised a hand to wipe the blood that trickled from his mouth. His eyes narrowed.

"I had intended to make you watch. But your idea has merit."

He licked the blood from his fingers.

"Indeed it does."

Kagome thought she was going to be sick. His intent was finally clear. She would not let him touch her. She would purify his ass if he tried.

Sango watched as the hanyou leered at Kagome. She felt a twinge of conscience at the implication that her friend would be raped. It was fleeting. Perhaps this is what was needed to make Kagome see what demons were capable of. To finally understand why the races should never mix. It was a small price to pay for her salvation. Besides, it's not like it would be the first time she spread her legs for a demon.

Naraku stepped through a doorway and indicated they should follow. He made sure that Sango and the child were in front. He gave her directions to the cargo hold.

Sesshoumaru was having difficulty controlling his rage. With the two demons behind them and Naraku between himself and Kazuki, there was nothing he could do. Any aggressive act on his part would guarantee that either Kagome or Kazuki would be hurt. He couldn't take all four of them fast enough to prevent his family being injured.

Kagome was a powerful miko, but she had no real battle experience. She might account for one of the demons behind them, but not both. It would be easy to take the slayer down without any harm coming to Kazuki, but Naraku would interfere. While he was confident that Naraku was no match for him, it would take too long. And he had no doubt that the slayer would act before he could stop her.

His patience was wearing thin, but he had to bide his time. Wait for an opening. He wondered if Miroku's people would act without his leadership. He didn't want to believe it, but they just might be on their own.

Outside, there was a flurry of activity. Several demons converged on the car, weapons drawn. Only to find their boss sitting calmly next to two bodies. Yeah. They were dead all right. The identical holes between the eyes told the story for those who didn't have a keen sense of smell.

"I would assume that Naraku has taken his hostages aboard ship? And that you have dealt with his subordinates outside?" Miroku asked as he got to his feet.

A golden haired lion demon answered his question.

"Yeah. Took his two lackeys with him. But no one else. Don't sense anyone else inside. They may be the only ones left."

Miroku nodded and issued his new instructions. They had raised the odds in their favor by taking out most of the opposition, but with the hostages now inside, it made the situation troublesome. The chance of injury to the hostages was much greater.

"Make sure no one else comes aboard. I'm going in."

"Alone?"

The lion clearly did not like that notion.

"I won't be alone. I will have an enraged inu with his protective instincts on overdrive and a powerful miko who is ready to roast any demon even remotely involved in taking her child on my side. What more do I need?"

"So… you want us to…?"

"Secure the perimeter. I will contact you when I have the situation under control."

Miroku ran to the ship, sutra gun drawn. The lion just shook his head.

"C'mon. Let's make sure he doesn't have any unwelcome visitors."

The others grumbled, but followed. Their leader was frequently reckless for a human in this line of work. But they would all admit that he was the best at what he did.

As an afterthought, the lion stopped.

"Put the bodies in Naraku's car for now. It's shielded. We don't want any late comers to be clued in that their buddies were defeated."

Miroku had taught them all to seize any opportunity and take any advantage they could get. It was a lesson that kept them alive.

Miroku quietly made his way through the ship. He had an idea where they would have gone, so he headed for the cargo hold. Most of the other areas on the ship would be too confined for six adults. Naraku would never back himself into a corner no matter how confident he was of his advantage.

Kagome had never been on a ship before. She didn't know where anything was or what it was called. They reached a door. Kind of small and an oval shape. She wondered if it was called a door or something else. Sesshoumaru probably knew. It was his ship. She didn't know he owned ships.

She shook her head as she was guided through the door. This was not the time for random thoughts. Miroku was dead. Nobody was coming to help them and Sesshoumaru couldn't take on all of them. Not without help.

It looked like she was going to have to suck it up. She'd never had to use her powers for anything other than practice. And that had been so long ago. Could she still control them? She knew that Kazuki would be immune to her powers. After all he carried her blood within him too.

She knew that Sesshoumaru was just waiting for a chance to act. She was surprised he had waited this long. If only Sango was on their side. She was sure that Sesshoumaru could defeat Naraku. She could purify the other two. That only left Sango. And she had no illusions as to what Sango would do. Not anymore. The friend she knew had never existed at all. The woman she thought she knew was a cold-blooded racist. And she would kill Kazuki just because he represented everything she hated. Kagome prayed to any god that was listening for the life of her son.

Naraku led them to the far end of the cargo hold before he stopped. He nodded to his two men. One of the demons grabbed Kagome and pulled her away from Sesshoumaru, pinning her arms behind her. Sesshoumaru didn't even have time to react before Naraku's cold voice echoed in his ears.

"Make one move and your son will die."

Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't get to Kagome and Kazuki in time to save them both. He would have to be patient a little longer and hope nothing happened to his family while he waited for his chance.

Naraku chuckled.

"It seems you are smarter than I gave you credit for. Now, here's what is going to happen while we negotiate for your son. We are going to have a little entertainment."

He nodded to his men again. Kagome cried out as she was roughly turned to face them. It felt as if her arms were being pulled from their sockets. Sesshoumaru growled and bared his fangs at the man hurting her, but he didn't make a move toward her. The leash on his control was slipping. If he heard so much as a whimper from her again, he was going to lose it.

Naraku watched the inu fight for control.

"On your knees Taisho. With your hands behind your head."

Sesshoumaru growled, but did as he said.

"Your son's health depends on you. Remember that before you do anything that you will regret."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and drew a calming breath. The growling subsided. When he opened his eyes, they locked with Kagome's. He could see her fear, her pain, and her anger. But he knew she would never give in, or give up. She was too proud and stubborn to be beaten without a fight.

Naraku's next words served to destroy Sesshoumaru's hard fought control.

"Strip her."

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 23

"You… will… not… touch…her."

The voice was rough. Gutteral. More snarl than words. His eyes were now blood red. Kagome had never seen him lose control like this. Never imagined that he could. Things were about to get bad. Real bad.

Miroku tread cautiously as he made his way to the cargo hold. Having suppressed his holy aura, he had to rely on his human senses. As he neared his destination, he could hear voices. And growling. Damn. Not good. He quickened his pace.

Kagome tried to remember everything she knew about pack demons. Touga had taught her a great deal since she became part of his pack when Kazuki was born. She knew it was instinct to protect pack members. But this was something different. Stronger. More primal.

This was so not good. She needed him clear headed. Kazuki needed him clear headed. She had to find a way to calm him down, bring him back to his senses. Which meant she needed to resolve her own situation, because it had triggered his.

She lost sight of Sesshoumaru as the demon not holding her in a still painful grip loomed in front of her. He had a grin on his face. She only had a moment to wonder why when a meaty hand grabbed the front of her blouse and ripped it all the way to the hem, taking her bra with it. His claws had left scratches from her collarbone to her belly button.

She felt the cool air on her exposed breasts as well as the sting of the scratches. If Sesshoumaru had gone feral at the threat to her, she knew he would go berserk at the reality. She had to do something fast. Besides it wasn't like she was going to let these animals touch her anyway.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, concentrating on the flow of her spiritual energy. A pink glow surrounded her body and radiated outward. The demons holding her screamed in terror as their bodies began to dissolve.

Sesshoumaru snarled and bared his fangs when his view of Kagome was blocked. He heard the sound of fabric tearing. Then he smelled her blood. He roared in anger and sprang forward, only to be hit by the expanding wave of holy power. The sting as it enveloped him brought him out of his bloodlust.

His first conscious thought as his head cleared was that Kagome had purified the immediate threat to her. He spun on his heel and launched himself at the hanyou who was retreating from the still expanding wave of holy power.

Kagome pulled back her power when she realized there was nothing left of her attackers but a slowly descending cloud of pink dust. Seeing that Sesshoumaru had somehow come back to himself and was engaged in battle with Naraku, she turned her attention to her former friend and her son.

Sango was backing away from the fight going on. She tightened her hold on Kazuki when she saw Kagome coming toward her.

"Stay back."

She looked around to see if she had anywhere to go. She didn't. Kagome was between her and the door they had entered by. The fight was between her and the ladder leading to the upper deck.

"Move aside, Kagome."

"No. Give me my son, Sango. I won't let you leave with him."

"Fine. Then we'll just wait until the fight is over. When your demon is dead then you can admit you were wrong and come with me."

"And if he wins?"

"Then I'll sever your ties to him. Either way, I will not let you continue to consort with demons. It's for your own good. You can't tell me that destroying those two demons didn't feel good. Your power was meant as a weapon for humans."

"No. It didn't feel good. It was necessary. And my power is a gift from the gods. Meant to protect. The gods created demons just as they created humans. I won't believe they meant for us to destroy each other. I believe they meant for us to live in harmony with one another."

"That's a laugh. Can't you see what they are capable of? They are evil. All of them."

"No. Not all. And there are just as many evil humans. Demons are individuals. Just like humans. They deserve to be judged on their own merits."

"How can you say that? Look at what that monster put you through. You thought he loved you and look at what he did to you."

"He did love me. You caused all of this by lying to him. Yes, he hurt me. But he was hurt too. Yes, he could have, and should have, confronted me to learn the truth. But in his pain, he made a mistake. Can you tell me a human man would have reacted any differently given the same circumstances?"

"You can't compare the actions of a human against those of a demon. He destroyed your life!"

Kagome shook her head. There was no reasoning with her. She was too lost in her hatred.

"No, Sango. You… destroyed my life. You took away the man I loved and now you want to take away my son. All the while claiming to be my friend. Isn't that true evil? How can a demon be more evil than that?"

"Just shut up! You don't understand. You'll never understand. I did what I had to do. For you. For humanity. Watch the fight. Watch your lover die. Then we'll see."

Kagome turned her attention to the fight. Watch my lover die… She had no fears on that front. Sesshoumaru was too strong for that to even concern her. What saddened her was that he was not her lover. Not anymore.

Naraku was caught off guard by the wave of holy power spreading outward from the miko. His men were gone. Nothing left of them but pink ash. He never dreamed she could be this powerful. No modern day miko was. He had underestimated her. And Taisho was sure to take full advantage. He had to somehow get outside. He had to alert the rest of his men. Before this night turned into a disaster.

Naraku made a break for the ladder just as Sesshoumaru lunged for him. He managed to dodge and send two tentacles Sesshoumaru's way. Naraku had to admit the inu was fast. He managed to avoid both tentacles. He obviously didn't spend all of his time behind a desk. Naraku, on the other hand, relied too heavily on his employees. It showed.

The atmosphere was tense. Kazuki began to whine. He could sense his mother's distress. And the alpha male's anger. The one who smelled like him and Grandpa Inu. His Aunty Sango was mad too. And scared. He could feel it. He didn't understand.

Kagome wanted to comfort her son. He was confused. And scared. She could tell by his whine. Touga had taught her how to recognize his various inu sounds. He didn't have a firm grasp on human language yet, even though his vocabulary was advanced for his age compared to a human child. It would be so much easier if he were old enough to tap into his demonic power. But Touga had told her it would still be a few years away. Perhaps by the time he was four or five. Hanyous developed their powers more slowly than full-blooded demons.

Kazuki's whine turned into a high-pitched wail, trying to convey his distress. It annoyed Sango.

"Shut up you little bastard."

Kagome held out her arms.

"Give him to me, Sango. I can quiet him."

"So can I."

Sango tightened one arm around the crying child and brought the knife up with the other…

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 24

Sesshoumaru intended to end this quickly. Naraku considered him a business rival and harbored a grudge against him and his family for perceived interference in his criminal activities. This had been a personal attack on the Taisho family. The slayer had only played into Naraku's hands. He knew if he allowed Naraku to escape then his family would never be safe.

However, as much as he wanted Naraku dead, he wanted the slayer's blood on his claws more. She was the reason he wasn't with his pup's mother. She was the reason he had missed the first year and a half of his pup's life. And now she was threatening his son's very life. She would die by his hand.

The fight with Naraku was dragging out too long. He could sense Kagome's distress. He heard the frightened whines from his pup. He lashed out with his acid whip taking off three of Naraku's tentacles. Sesshoumaru didn't give Naraku time to recover. He kept lashing out with the whip. Time after time. The interval between lashes only scant seconds. He kept the hanyou off balance and on the defensive.

Naraku was sweating. And not only from exertion. He could no longer even manage to land a blow on the inu. He thought that his attention would be diverted by the danger to the woman and child. It had only served to make him more vicious. Naraku knew true fear when he lost his balance while attempting to dodge Sesshoumaru's whip.

Sesshoumaru was on him before he hit the floor, his claws dripping poison. One hand wrapped around the hanyou's throat as the other was driven deep into his chest. The light in Naraku's eyes slowly dimmed as Sesshoumaru pulled his hand back. His lips curled with a satisfied smile as he held the still beating heart of his enemy.

Centuries ago he would have devoured it. His victory prize. But he knew that Kagome would be disgusted, and the slayer would use it as an example of how uncivilized demons were. He flung the heart away from him and wiped his claws on the dead hanyou's shirt. Then he turned his attention to the slayer. Naraku's death was easy compared to the pain he would deal the slayer.

When Miroku reached the cargo hold he had only a moment to take in the scene before he was blinded by the light of Kagome's holy power. He knew from her display at the Taisho house that she had great power, but this was beyond even his expectations. The things he could accomplish if she were part of his team. He snorted at his foolish fantasy. Like Sesshoumaru would ever let that happen.

As the light faded, he could see that she had purified her attackers to dust. Sesshoumaru had tackled Naraku. The woman, he assumed, was the 'friend' that Sesshoumaru had told him about. As a self- proclaimed connoisseur of women, he had to admit she was beautiful. But her aura was dark and unstable.

He holstered his sutra gun. He couldn't get a clear shot at Naraku. He wouldn't take a chance on hitting Sesshoumaru. The inu was too fast. Besides, from what he could see, his friend didn't need the help. That left him to deal with the more dangerous situation.

He made his was slowly toward the woman. Her attention was focused on Kagome. They were arguing. He used her distraction to get closer. It was a forgone conclusion that Naraku would not be leaving here alive. But if he could get close enough, he would be able to take the woman alive. At least that was the plan. Until the woman raised the knife with killing intent.

He hated it when his plans got shot to hell. He really did. He swore there had to be a god of planning. And that unnamed, forgotten god hated him. There could be no other explanation for what was happening.

Sesshoumaru made a rather bloody end of his fight just as the child began to whine in distress. Miroku knew the exact second that the inu noticed the threat to his son. The roar was deafening. Without a second thought, his hand was in motion.

Kagome screamed as Sango brought the knife up. The next moments seemed to happen in slow motion. She heard Sesshoumaru roar in anger. It drowned out every other sound around her. Then she watched Sango fall backward. The knife clattered to the floor. The next thing she knew, Sesshoumaru was at her side placing a crying Kazuki in her arms. She hugged him tightly. He snuggled into her arms and stopped crying.

Sesshoumaru laid a hand on his pup's head and made low growling sounds. Kagome knew they were comforting sounds. She had heard Touga make them before. Whenever Kazuki was upset. Then his face twisted in anger and he turned toward a figure she had not seen as he walked up to them. Miroku was alive…

Her relief was short lived as she looked back at her former friend. Sango's still, lifeless form lay where she had fallen. Her eyes were closed and her face peaceful as if in sleep. It was inconsistent with the blood oozing from the hole in her forehead. She hadn't even heard the shot that saved her son's life. She bowed her head and said a prayer that Sango's tortured soul would find peace in the afterlife.

Sesshoumaru was seething when he faced his friend.

"You had no right. I claimed the slayer's life. It was mine to take."

Miroku shook his head sadly as he looked over to Kagome while she bowed her head in prayer.

"I couldn't let you do that, my friend. There are enough issues between you two without adding that to them. This way, I take the blame."

Sesshoumaru realized the truth of his words as he watched Kagome kneel beside the slayer and reach out to stroke her hair. He saw a tear slip down her cheek, followed by another. He felt Miroku's hand on his shoulder.

"Take her home. Spend some time getting to know your son. I'll handle the clean up and reports. If I need a statement, I'll let you know."

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked away as Miroku pulled out his cell to call his team.

"Kagome."

His tone was soft. She looked up to see concern in his golden eyes. The same eyes as her son. He held out his hand.

"This place is about to be crawling with people. Let's go home. Father and Izayoi will want to know that Kazuki is safe."

She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet. She looked back at Sango's body.

"I need to see Kohaku. I need to tell him his sister…"

"Miroku will handle that. It's late. We can take care of everything later. After you get some rest."

She gave up. She was too tired to argue. She had her son back in her arms. That was enough for now.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 25

It wasn't until Sesshoumaru took his son from Kagome's arms that he remembered the state of her clothes. Miroku shrugged out of his borrowed jacket and handed it to her.

"I would appreciate you returning this to Touga's driver for me. I'm afraid I will be tied up with paperwork for some time."

He kept his eyes on Sesshoumaru until the miko had buttoned the jacket and began rolling up the sleeves. Yes he had been most tempted to look at the miko's exposed body. She was, after all, a beautiful woman. The temptation was short lived, and the decision an easy one. He was quite fond of his head where it was, thank you. On his shoulders. Where it would not have been for long if his friend had caught him looking. Self-preservation was definitely the order of the day.

Kagome thanked Miroku for his kind gesture and followed Sesshoumaru to the car where a driver was waiting to take them back to the Taisho mansion. Sesshoumaru helped her into the car and settled Kazuki into her lap once he got in.

Exhaustion quickly took hold and in moments both mother and son were sleeping. It gave Sesshoumaru much needed time to think. Kazuki was safe. Now he needed a plan of action to set things right with the woman he loved. The woman he had never stopped loving. He had so much to make up for. An apology was not sufficient. Not for what he had done to her. Could she ever forgive him?

He remembered Kagome's tendency to sleep soundly and took advantage of it, wrapping his arms around her and their son. He pulled them close and tucked her head under his chin. His family was safe and all was right with his world. He would indulge the illusion. At least until they got back to the house.

Kagome woke up to Sesshoumaru's gentle nudge.

"Wake up. We're here."

She shook the sleep from her brain and sat up, careful not to disturb her sleeping son. She had fallen asleep with him cuddled close in her arms. Looking around, she turned confused eyes to Sesshoumaru.

"This is my building. I thought we were going to Touga's."

"Father called while you were sleeping. The media got wind of Kazuki's kidnapping. Reporters and news trucks are camped out in front of the house. Since a never before heard of heir to the Taisho line is sensational news, I'm sure that my penthouse is being watched too. So…"

"So you brought us here. Good thing the driver parked in the back. Even in this building a limo kind of stands out. Let's go in before somebody notices."

He opened her door and she handed Kazuki to him while he helped her out. It was still early morning so no one saw them as they entered her apartment. Kagome closed the door behind them and led Sesshoumaru down the hall. Turning on the light, she directed him to Kaziki's bed. Sesshoumaru laid him down gently and pulled the blanket over him. He gently stroked his son's head before standing and following Kagome to the kitchen.

She opened the cabinet and brought out two cups. She indicated he should sit down as she placed the cups on the table.

"I guess we need to talk. I'll make some tea."

He sat down. And folded his hands on the table in front of him.

"Yes. We do need to talk. Are you sure you don't want to wait until you've had some rest? You haven't had any sleep since Kazuki was taken."

She put the kettle on and busied herself with a plate of snacks.

"I'd rather get this over with if you don't mind. I'll sleep better once everything is settled."

His eyes bored holes in her back as she went about her self appointed tasks without turning around.

"As you wish."

Kagome was nervous and used the activity to try to still her shaking hands. She thought about what she wanted to say. And what she thought he would say. He knew about Kazuki now. There was no going back. Would he really want to be in his son's life?

Also of concern was the media. They were aware of Kazuki's existence now. Once they found out where she lived and what she looked like, there would be no peace. She knew that as a fact. The Taisho family was important. Anything that had to do with them was news. And an illegitimate heir was big news. Could her life get any more complicated? She was soon reminded never to ask questions that you really didn't want the answers to.

Sesshoumaru waited until she had taken the seat across from him and poured their tea to begin.

"I would like you to consider returning to me."

Kagome froze at the last words she expected to hear. She'd thought they would be discussing Kazuki. Visitation, his training, plans for his education… not this.

He reached for her trembling hand as she set the teacup down.

"I find that I have missed you."

She closed her eyes as old feelings rose to the surface. She couldn't afford to fall into that trap. Two years had passed. She had worked hard to put her feelings for him behind her and move on with her life. She wasn't ready to go backward. But remembering Touga's words, and realizing she had been stuck in one place, maybe she was ready to move forward again.

"Why?"

She had to know. Before she could even think about it, she had to know if he was only keeping up appearances for demon society and his father.

"My feelings for you have not changed. If not for the lie I was told, we would be mated by now."

"Would we?"

"Of course. It was always my intention. Once I knew about my son, it would have been done immediately."

"You seem certain I would have agreed."

"You loved me. You would not have said no."

"You are probably right. But… that was then. Everything has changed."

He needed to make concessions. She was unsure. Not surprising after the events of the past. She needed reassurances.

"Not everything. I still love you."

She pulled her hand back.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it matters. I made a mistake, Kagome. Are you saying you will never forgive me?"

"A mistake? Is that what you call it? You threw me out of my home with nowhere to go. You fired me from a job I liked and left me with no way to make a living for myself and the baby I carried. You told every employer who called for a reference that I was a gold digging whore with no job skills. My family disowned me for disgracing them. I sold or gave away almost everything I owned. Except for what I was forced to leave behind when you evicted me. And it was all a simple mistake?"

She hadn't intended to subject him to two years worth of venting. But she felt better having gotten it off her chest. She sat back in her chair and tried to calm down. She was out of breath and her eyes were shimmering with tears.

"Hardly a 'simple' mistake. I take full responsibility for everything. I know I can't erase the last two years. Or the hurt that I caused you, whether directly or indirectly. I honestly thought you could go to your family. It never occurred to me that they would turn their backs on you. It would be unthinkable in demon society to disown a family member no matter what they had done. I was not aware of the references that were being given. I would have put a stop to it had I known. I never intended to keep you from finding another job. Seeing you at work would have been awkward for us both. I have dealt with the person responsible for the references given. He now understands his error."

She could just imagine how he dealt with the man. But after hearing one of those references, she couldn't feel sorry for the man who felt no remorse for ruining her reputation. So Sesshoumaru was not really responsible for her not finding a job. That was nice to know. It had hurt when she thought that the references were given by his order.

"I regret it all, Kagome. I should not have believed the lie. I should have given you a chance to explain. I should have scented the pup for myself. If I had, I would have known. I would change it all if I could. I can't. The past is gone. I am asking to make a future with you and my son. I want us to be a family. I want you to be my mate. To be by my side for the rest of my life. There is a lot to forgive. I know it will take time. Will you consider it? Will you give me a chance to make it up to you and Kazuki?"

"I… don't know. So much has happened. So much time has passed. I got used to being alone. Just me and Kazuki. I'm not sure I'm ready to change that."

"It's already changed. I plan to fulfill my responsibilities as Kazuki's father regardless of your decision on our personal situation. I want to be there for him every day. To raise him with you. Together. A family. The family we should have been all along."

"I'm tired. I don't want to think about this right now. I thought we would be discussing Kazuki."

"We are."

"You know what I mean. His education and training. A visitation schedule. His future."

"We are discussing his future. His future with his family. His whole family. I don't want to sit and dispassionately discuss visitation schedules as if we are divorced. We would have to be married before we can divorce."

Kagome rubbed her throbbing temples trying to ease the headache she now had to go with her exhaustion.

"I'll think about it. But later. Ok? We both made mistakes. We were both at fault. There was pain on both sides. It'll take a lot to overcome that. For both of us. I know that. The important thing is Kazuki. I will do whatever is best for him. He comes first."

"Agreed. But there is no reason why we can't be happy too."

He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear with gentle fingers..

"We were once. We can be again."

She closed her eyes. His argument was convincing. Their time together had been special. They were happy. Could they be happy again? Was it possible?

Sesshoumaru frowned as his phone rang. He checked the display. His father. He would not interrupt his time alone with Kagome unless necessary.

"What is it, Father?"

He stood and walked into the living room. A quick search found the tv remote and he thumbed it on. He hung up the phone as he watched the reporter conducting her live interviews on the street in front of his office building.

One after another, although they were nothing more than conjecture and wild accusations, it was an indication of the whispers that would haunt them all. Secret heir? More like the hidden child of a mistress. A mistake. An accident. The result of a casual liaison with an unsuitable woman. The mother? Only a fling. A gold digger who failed in her attempt to coerce a powerful, wealthy demon into marriage. A bastard child. Could he even inherit? The names got uglier. Aimed equally at the mother and the child. He heard all he needed to. He turned it off and tossed the remote onto the table. His decision made.

"Our courtship is over. We will be mated tonight."

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 26

Kagome had a hard time believing what she had just heard.

"Mated? Tonight? What are you talking about? I haven't even decided if I want to date you again. You can't possibly expect to just pick up and pretend the last two years never happened."

"Did you not hear the rumors that are already being voiced? The names they are calling you? I do not wish to hear you called a gold digging whore again. You have never been that. Nor are you a mistress or an unsuitable fling. Our mating will put an end to these rumors. Or do you wish to be confronted on the street and have these fools insult you to your face?"

"I don't care what they call me. I know the truth. And so do the people who care about me."

"And your family? You know they have already heard the rumors."

She looked sad for a moment.

"They will believe what they want to. Grandfather already believes the worst of me. My mother will abide by his wishes. The only one who matters is Souta. And he knows the truth. He would defend me no matter what."

Of that Sesshoumaru was sure. The boy had certainly come to his sister's defense readily enough the day of his interview. He was also sure that no matter what she claimed, the rumors would hurt her. It was time to change tactics. If she wouldn't allow him to give her the protection of the mating bond for her own sake, then he would make sure she did it for their son. He was not above using her love for Kazuki to get what he wanted. They could work out the details later. After the media abandoned the story for more juicy fodder. Either way, he was not accepting no for an answer.

"Whatever choices we may have had were just taken out of our hands. The media sharks are circling. If Kazuki is to be protected from their feeding frenzy, then we have to mate. Now. Tonight. Before we set one foot outside of this apartment."

Kagome sat down heavily on the couch, her hand massaging her aching head. She had a feeling it was going to get much worse before it got better.

"Why? What can our mating now possibly accomplish?"

"The world now knows about Kazuki. One of the unfortunate downsides to the Taisho name and power is the lack of privacy. You heard what is being said. If you don't want Kazuki to spend the rest of his life being called the Taisho bastard, then we must mate."

"Ok. I get that. But why do we have to mate? Can't we just go get a license and get married tomorrow… or later today? Then we can quietly divorce after everything dies down."

She seemed so sure that their relationship would not last. As long as divorce was a possibility, she would cling to it. He would have to make sure there was no out clause for her. Mating would tie her to him. He would then have as long as it took to make things right.

"No. Even if we get married, Kazuki will still be labeled a bastard because we waited so long to marry. If we mate… here… tonight… we can tell them that I kept you and Kazuki a secret to protect our privacy. Matings are registered after the fact. Sometimes long after the fact. There will be no one to gainsay us. Father and Izayoi will confirm whatever story we come up with."

"But mating is permanent. Once done, it can't be undone."

Of course it can't. That was the whole point of his pushing for an immediate mating. He didn't want to tempt fate to put another obstacle in his path.

"That is correct."

"I don't know…"

He knelt in front of her and took her hand in his.

"Say yes, Kagome. I will never set you aside for another, and I will make sure you never regret your choice."

"It's too soon. I have to think."

No you don't. Just say yes, he mentally urged.

"You don't have time to think. We must act now if we are to protect Kazuki."

Kagome bit her lip and looked into her former lover's eyes. Sesshoumaru was used to getting his way. It was on the tip of her tongue to say 'no', just to spoil his perfect track record. But it would be Kazuki who would pay the price for her spite. She really didn't care what they said about her. They were strangers. But Kazuki was another story.

The bastard label would follow him all of his life. Through school and beyond. It would be hard enough growing up as a hanyou without adding that. Demon society would be forced to accept him if he had the Taisho name behind him. It wouldn't matter that he is a hanyou. He would be the heir to the western house. None were powerful enough that they could afford to insult him.

She truly did not care if she was called a gold digging whore or Mrs. Taisho. But only one name would protect her son. She was Kazuki's mother and she would do anything for her son. Their son. It was a truth she could not deny. No matter how much she might have wished it at one time.

Sesshoumaru knew he was pushing. Taking advantage of her motherly instinct to protect her child. There were ways to handle the situation without mating immediately, but he wasn't about to tell her. This was the best solution. Especially for him. And if she found out that he had taken advantage of her… Well he would deal with the fallout then. After they were mated and she could no longer refuse him. Regardless of his methods, he knew that his father and Izayoi would be more than pleased with the results.

"It is late, Kagome. If we are to have any sleep at all before we face the media, you must make a decision now."

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she envisioned the life she would have if she took this step. This irreversible step. Kazuki would be loved and cared for. That would not change. He would have all of the things that she couldn't afford to give him. Sesshoumaru would be there to help raise him and train him in demon ways. Touga and Izayoi would truly be her family. She didn't care about the money or the notoriety of being a Taisho. She never had. It had never been a part of their previous relationship.

There would be so many advantages to saying yes. At one time she wouldn't even have to think about her answer. Now though… He said he wanted to resume their relationship. Before they had turned on the tv. Could they get back what they once had? If she said yes and it didn't happen, what would she do? He had vowed never to set her aside. What exactly did that mean? Mating was permanent. It couldn't be undone. The 'til death do you part' wasn't implied. It was understood. Did it mean he wouldn't take a lover? He couldn't possibly be swearing to centuries of celibacy if it didn't work out between them. Could he? And what did that mean for her? It had been hard for her to see him again after two years. Could she live with him for the rest of her life if things went wrong? Did she want to take a chance?

Happiness is fleeting and hard to find. She had always been told that when she found it, she should grab it with both hands and hang on for dear life. She had done that once, and it had let go of her. Could she try again? Knowing how much more it would hurt to lose it this time?

Time… Something she didn't have. If she could have taken time to slowly ease into the relationship again, maybe she would feel better about trying again. But she had to decide now. Decide how she would spend the rest of her life. She felt like a gambler deciding whether she should take her money and run, or try her luck one more time. Would she win? Lose? And how bleak was the future if she made the wrong bet?

"Kagome?"

Her eyes snapped open. She was out of time. Did she take a chance? Or walk away?

She whispered, "Let it ride."

"What?"

She spoke again. Her voice, clear and strong this time.

"I said yes. I agree."

He gave a curt nod and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Well that was fast. She had thought to have at least the pretense of romance.

"Are you in that much of a hurry?"

An elegant brow lifted as he looked down, bringing her attention to the condition of his clothes.

"I am taking a shower. I refuse to come to you on our mating night covered in blood and sweat."

"Oh…" she mumbled.

"Indeed."

He turned and walked down the hall and paused before opening the door. She wondered how he knew where the bathroom was.

"You have precisely fifteen minutes."

That jolted her out of her reverie. She needed a shower too. Once inside her bedroom, she laid the jacket Miroku had given her over the back of a chair and stripped off her ruined clothes. She shuddered as she remembered that rough touch. The claw marks were almost gone. Only thin red streaks remained. By tomorrow they would be gone too. She ran her fingers down them knowing how lucky they had been tonight. It could have gone differently. The realization that life could be lost in the blink of an eye was one of the reasons she had decided to say yes. She was taking her second chance at happiness. Most people don't get a second chance. She wasn't going to wait and hope for a third. The odds were against it.

She shook off the thoughts and turned on her shower. He said fifteen minutes. He wouldn't give her one second more. This she knew. He was a man of his word. And the most punctual man she had ever known. He had time estimation down to an art form. She sighed as she stepped into the warm spray. As she reached for her shampoo, she hoped he didn't use all the hot water before she finished. She hated cold showers.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 27

Sesshoumaru knew he had pressured her into her decision. However, it was necessary to do so as Kagome always tended to over think things. Their previous relationship had been uncomplicated. Now she would only agonize for days weighing the pros and cons if he let her. While he was sure that the cons did not outweigh the pros, it was close enough that he refused to take the chance. It would have taken time to address the cons and reassure her that the decision was the right one, not only for Kazuki, but for her as well.

It did not sit well with him that she had suggested a marriage they could easily get out of. He would never agree to something like that. Perhaps she was afraid to commit to the permanence of a mating bond after all that she had gone through. All that he had put her through. He could understand her reservations. He would have to prove to her that he would never hurt her again. Inus cherished their mates because they mated for life. As a human and a miko, she probably did not know this. Her family would hardly have trained her on demon customs and history. Their only concern… how to battle them. It was an oversight he would have to correct. As his mate, she would need to know.

Kagome hoped she made the right decision. Now that she had made it, she wasn't going to go back on it. But she wondered if there had been another way. Something they had overlooked. She understood Sesshoumaru's concerns for Kazuki. She was concerned too. But was a rushed mating along with lies and a cover up really the only answer?

By the time she had finished her shower, she was fairly certain that mating was the only way to protect her son. She'd run a dozen scenarios through her head while she shampooed her hair. She found fault with each of them. That made her more confident she was doing the right thing. Now if she could only get over her nerves. Two years wasn't that long. Was it?

She dried off and pulled on her bathrobe, tying the belt with shaking hands. She ran a hand through her damp hair. 'Get a grip. I don't think I was this nervous my very first time.' But she wasn't committing to her partner for the rest of her life then either. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had made the decision. She knew it was the best, no only, decision she could make in the circumstances. Once it was done, there was no going back. She knew that. She was fine with that. She really was. And when all was said and done… she really did still love that arrogant, controlling demon.

She opened the bathroom door to find him waiting in her bed. He was sitting up, leaning against the headboard in a relaxed pose. His bare chest told her that he was naked. He always came to bed naked. Or at least he used to. She realized she no longer knew what his habits were. Had they changed? At least this one was familiar to her.

He watched her as she approached the bed. She stopped before she reached it. He could tell she was nervous. Other than that, little had changed. She was still as beautiful as she was the last time he had watched her come to him fresh from her shower. The robe was a new addition. She usually came to him from her shower as naked as he. Those were of course the times they did not shower together.

He pulled back the sheet and patted the space beside him. His invitation got her moving again. She turned her back as she reached the bed. Her robe dropped to the floor and she slid in beside him, pulling the sheet up to cover herself.

Her stiff posture told him that she was unsure of herself, and of him. He would take it slow. He was confident that he could remind her of all the things that had been right with their relationship. At the time he had known her body better than she did. He spent many hours learning her body. Every sensitive spot, every erogenous zone she possessed. And he was impatient to reacquaint himself with all of them. He could now admit how much he had missed her.

Kagome tried to relax. This was nothing new to her. They had spent many nights together. He was a demanding lover, but a giving one as well. She never failed to find pleasure in his arms. He made sure of it.

She'd had boyfriends before him. Her few sexual experiences were hurried and unfulfilling. They consisted mostly of her boyfriends achieving their own pleasure and then rushing to leave, or simply falling into a sated sleep while she stared at the ceiling wondering what was so great about it.

Her first time with him had left her awestruck. She had never known that sex could be like that. It was everything she had read about in romance novels and more. Her memories helped her to relax a little. She focused on the moment and not tomorrow. Whatever tomorrow or the future beyond it would bring, she knew without a doubt that her time in his arms would be filled with pleasure.

Sesshoumaru threaded his hand through her hair to rest at the back of her head. He pulled gently, bringing her lips to his for a slow kiss. Her lips were as soft as he remembered. He nipped her bottom lip and took advantage of her gasp of surprise to gain entrance. He delved deep and allowed his tongue to play.

Kagome melted into the kiss. She had forgotten how he could kiss. His kiss could melt the polar ice caps, so what chance did she have if she even wanted to resist? Her hands rose to his chest. She stroked the flesh beneath her fingers. He was all firm muscle. Not a single ounce of flab. The chiseled plains of his body were perfection. Like a living, breathing statue sculpted by the masters.

His lips left hers to nip softly at her chin before trailing his tongue down her throat. He suckled gently at the pulse point, one of her most sensitive areas. His hand moved to cup a breast as he kissed the area between her neck and shoulder where his mark would soon be. Some chose to mark their mate in an area that could not be seen, relying on the scent of the mating bond to speak of their claim. He wanted his mark to be seen. So that all would know this woman was his. That he had chosen her and she had accepted him.

Kagome shivered as his tongue traced her flesh. Her blood turned to fire in her veins and her thoughts scattered until there was only him. Him, and the sensations he was creating, as he reminded her body of the pleasure only he was capable of giving her.

Sesshoumaru stroked breasts that were slightly larger than he remembered. He noted there were a few other changes in her body as well. Her curves were fuller. Changes that were the result of giving birth he was sure. She was even more beautiful than before.

His lips closed over a hardened nipple and he was rewarded with her moan of pleasure. Fangs gently scraping, he feasted on her flesh while his hands stroked and teased.

Kagome had missed his sinful mouth and the things he could do to her with it. Her hands tangled in his hair as he moved lower, giving small nipping kisses across her stomach.

He recalled all of her sensitive areas and made sure he gave proper attention to each and every one. The backs of her knees and the inside of her thighs were particularly sensitive. She was writhing in anticipation by the time he reached his destination. At the first stroke of his tongue, she cried out and arched off the bed. He held her hips down as he reacquainted himself with the taste of her.

Kagome trembled as he drove her to the brink of ecstasy and beyond. Past all limits of sanity. It was a delicious madness she had missed. A madness she had craved for two long years while trying to deny it. A denial quickly turned into the lie it was each time she awoke from the dreams.

But oh Gods… The dreams and her memories could not compare to the reality. The reality that had her screaming his name as he at last pushed her over the edge. She let go of his hair and relaxed her arms as she floated in a euphoric haze. Her mind only vaguely registering that this was just the beginning.

With one last stroke of his tongue, he raised his head from his feast. For feast it was. A feast to end the famine he had experienced for the last two years. Sesshoumaru smirked as he listened to the miko's pants and increased heart rate. She lay in a boneless state, her eyes glazed. His nose twitched as he inhaled her sated body's natural scent.

His member throbbed almost painfully. His arousal spiked higher. He didn't think he could get any harder than he already was. It was time. He leaned in to give Kagome a kiss and then flipped her over, drawing her to the proper position.

Kagome was still somewhat dazed when she felt his demanding kiss. The kiss was thorough and left no room for complaint. The next thing she knew she was on her hands and knees. She gasped as he impaled her from behind. Her gasp gave way to moans as he thrust fast and hard into the depths of her being.

If she could see him, she would see his eyes quickly bleeding red. His control was held by only a thread. Even if their mating had not been planned, there was no way he could prevent it at this point, he was too far gone.

Her sheath was hot and tight. He gripped her hips and she soon matched his rhythm as he thrust harder and faster into her depths. He could feel the wave building as he neared his end. His hand slipped from her hip to find the bundle of nerves that would ensure he did not meet his end alone.

She began to shake and her sheath tightened around him heralding her second release. He allowed his own to overtake him as he buried his fangs into the area he had chosen for his mark. She screamed as the pain mingled with the pleasure of her release. He allowed the blood to flow over his tongue as his seed erupted into her passage. He lapped up the last of the blood as his healing saliva closed the wound. Rolling to his side, he pulled her with him and wrapped her in the arms that would protect her from this moment forward. It was done. She was his. His mate for all eternity.

He knew their issues were not resolved. He wasn't a fool. He had far too much too atone for. To both her and Kazuki. But she was now where she belonged. She would never leave him. He would make sure she never wanted to.

He glanced at the clock. They had a few hours. He stroked her hair.

"Sleep, mate. I will wake you in time to get Kazuki ready."

She nuzzled into the stroking hand and whispered a sleepy response.

"k"

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 28

Sesshoumaru made no attempt to sleep. He was content to watch his mate sleep. He had done that often when their relationship was new. She looked so innocent in sleep. That was something he missed that he could never give back to her. Her innocent outlook on life.

He had stolen that from her. Her beautiful eyes now held the knowledge of an unforgiving world and the hardships he had forced on her. While he was not solely to blame, he'd had the power to prevent it. If only he had thought to scent the pup, he would have known. Before he had time to break her heart and her fragile trust.

He had a lot to make up for. To both her and Kazuki. He would begin by giving Kazuki the legitimacy he should have had before he was born. The press conference was scheduled for 10AM. When it was over, the world would know that Kagome was his mate and that Kazuki was his son and heir. Once the press conference ended, he planned to take Kagome and Kazuki to lunch. It would be their first outing as a family.

It was almost dawn and the morning would bring challenges to his ordered life. Together, his family would overcome them. Of this he was certain. With his mate and son beside him, he felt that he could do anything,

The only uncertainty was how to repair his relationship with Kagome. He owed her so much. He wasn't fool enough to believe that making her his mate and legitimizing his son made up for anything he had done.

He broke her trust and betrayed their love. All based on a lie. One he never, for even a moment, should have accepted as truth. He knew she was incapable of being unfaithful. He had been deceived by one who was supposed to be her closest friend. It was that connection which convinced him.

The slayer was never his friend. He didn't know her personally. Why did it not occur to him that she owed him no loyalty? That even if it were true, she would not have told him. Looking back now, he realized he was a complete fool. He had played right into the slayer's hands. He deserved his two years of hell. Kagome, however, had not deserved hers. The one he had orchestrated.

He nuzzled her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. He didn't deserve to have her as his mate. And he knew full well, if not for Kazuki and the consequences of the media leak, she would have said a most emphatic no. He supposed he owed thanks to the media sharks for their unwitting assistance to his cause.

Sesshoumaru picked up the sounds of his son beginning to wake. He carefully got out of bed so that Kagome could sleep a little longer. She had been through a lot in the last couple of days, Kazuki's kidnapping, their mating, said mate forcing himself back into her life after so long. He didn't know a lot about caring for pups, but he reasoned it should be fairly simple to bathe, dress, and feed one.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her disorientation only lasted a moment before she bolted upright and looked to the empty space beside her. She raked a hand through her hair. Last night was not a dream. Even if she might wish it were. She was mated. They were mated. And this morning was the start of the rest of her life. A very long life now. And she had to make the best of it.

She glanced at the clock. 7AM. She panicked. Kazuki never slept this late. A quick look at the night table told her that the baby monitor was on. But there were no sounds coming from it. Sesshoumaru was gone. Kazuki hadn't woken her…. No. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Not after everything she'd been through. She grabbed her robe as an afterthought as she ran from the bedroom.

She skidded to a stop when she reached the kitchen. Kazuki was in Sesshoumaru's lap, content to be fed by his father. Sesshoumaru looked up when he sensed her presence.

"Good morning. I made breakfast. Yours is on a plate in the oven to keep it warm."

She nodded and went to get it. She was ashamed of her thoughts. She had immediately believed the worst of him. With no valid reason. They were mates now. She would have to learn not to jump to conclusions every time something was amiss.

She grabbed a hotpad and retrieved her plate. It was a simple meal, but it looked and smelled good. It was nice of him to take care of everything and let her sleep. She felt guilty for thinking the worst of him.

Kazuki seemed to be getting along well with his father. Sesshoumaru was patient with him. It surprised her. Even when they had been together, she'd never thought about what kind of father he would be. Until she got pregnant that is. Then it had ended before she had time to think about it.

She watched them as she ate. Kazuki played as much as he ate. His father was tolerant up to a point. Then he was firm without being harsh. Kazuki stopped playing and focused on eating. Sesshoumaru rewarded him with words of praise. It was not lost on her how much Kazuki was enjoying his father's attention. She had to smile at their interaction. Maybe this would be best for Kazuki. If only she could be as confident that it was the best for her.

Sesshoumaru interrupted her thoughts.

"The car will be here at eight thirty. The driver has been instructed to bring me a change of clothes. Once I have dressed, we will leave at nine. You should shower and dress. Kazuki and I have already bathed. I will clean him up and dress him while you get ready."

"Do we have to take him with us? Can't Touga…"

"No. He needs to be present. There will be doubts unless they can see his markings for themselves."

He took a sip of his coffee. He could tell she was nervous.

"If it helps any, I have a full security team in place. Nothing will happen to either you or Kazuki."

She looked up from her plate. Of course he wouldn't take any chances with their safety. If only she could be as confident of everything else.

By the time the car arrived, she was a basket case. At least on the inside. What if she slipped up and said something to ruin the carefully planned lie they were about to spoon feed the world?

Sesshoumaru was the picture of calm. When was he not? If only she could put such a mask in place. He was matter of fact when he spoke about the press conference.

"We don't have much time for me to coach you. Just remember to stay calm. Take time to think about the questions before you answer them. There are some questions that will be rude and intrusive. Just because a question is asked does not mean you have to answer it. Only answer the questions you feel you should and try not to give additional comments. Be yourself as much as you can."

"That's easy for you to say. You're used to all of this."

He squeezed her hand.

"You will be fine."

When the car stopped in front of the hotel where the conference was being held, she could see the reporters gathered outside. It did nothing to help calm her nerves. He'd already told her these were the ones who were not invited inside. For the most part they were the less than legitimate members of the media. They represented the scandal rags that lined supermarket shelves. They were more interested in lurid headlines than the truth. His only comment on them had been instructions to ignore them completely.

They crowded the car as soon as it stopped. Sesshoumaru's security personnel were already there, forcing them back. Once a path had been cleared, the driver got out and opened their door. Sesshoumaru got out first and then reached back to take Kazuki and help her out. She was instantly blinded by the flash of cameras going off. Questions were shouted, most of them rude at best, echoing the speculations that had so altered their lives. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her and propelled her forward. He did not even bother with a 'no comment'.

Security formed a tight ring around them and before she knew it, they were inside. The lobby was quiet. Sesshoumaru's personnel, joined by hotel security had succeeded in keeping the screaming media throng from following them into the hotel. The members of the media who had been invited were waiting inside the conference room. As they reached the door, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Sesshoumaru paused a moment to give her time to compose herself before opening the door.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Let's get this over with."

He gave her a curt nod and opened the door, his stoic mask firmly in place. The flash of the cameras was blinding. Kazuki squirmed in his father's arms and covered his eyes.

"Bright."

Sesshoumaru emitted a soothing growl to calm his son. Kazuki stopped squirming and Sesshoumaru led his family to the front of the room. They had barely arrived at the podium that had been set up before questions were shouted. Sesshoumaru frowned and addressed the room.

"There will be order. Raise your hands and once I acknowledge you, you may ask your question. I will begin by introducing you to my mate. Her name is Kagome Taisho, formerly Higurashi. This is our son Kazuki. We will now take your questions."

Several hands went up. He nodded to a woman representing one of Japan's foremost news magazines.

"How long have you been mated?"

One of the easier questions he had expected.

"Two and a half years."

They had discussed the 'facts' they would present on the way to the news conference. The time frame agreed on would put their mating before Kazuki was conceived.

Sesshoumaru nodded to another.

"How did you meet?"

He saw no reason to alter the facts other than the timeline of their mating.

"Kagome used to work for my company."

"An office romance, then?"

"For lack of a less cliché term, yes."

There were some snickers.

He indicated the next one should ask a question.

"I thought I recognized you from some old articles. You used to attend some functions together. Why did you feel it necessary to go into hiding, Mrs. Taisho?"

Kagome squeezed his hand.

"It wasn't necessary. Just… easier."

"What do you mean, easier?"

Sesshoumaru answered for her.

"Kagome is not used to the invasion of privacy that goes with the Taisho name. Once we decided to mate, I made sure she would not be subjected to public scrutiny. Had our son not been kidnapped, our relationship would still be secret."

There was an obnoxious snort from the back of the room. The man did not even wait to be acknowledged before his rude question was shouted out.

"I understand from the handout we were given that you hold a job. How is it you've managed to hide the kid for almost two years? With the Taisho looks and markings of a noble house, there is no day care facility that would keep it secret that they had been chosen to care for such an important child. Tell me how you managed that, Higurashi."

Sesshoumaru snarled.

"You will address my mate properly and with respect or this conference is over."

Kagome looked to the man who was still waiting for his question to be answered. She shrugged.

"Kazuki has never been to a daycare. Touga and Izayoi keep him while I work. They refused to even let me consider daycare."

There was a buzz among the other reporters. The next to pose a question bowed respectfully.

"No offense intended, my lord. But if you mated and have your heir, why have you been so publicly photographed with other women in the past two years?"

Sesshoumaru felt Kagome stiffen at his side, but showed nothing outwardly to give away her unease at the question. They had not discussed this. She should have known it would be asked. He certainly did.

"I was never with the same woman, so rumors of any relationship would not arise. How better to conceal my real situation than to keep you guessing if any of the women who accompanied me would be the one?"

"So these woman all knew you were off the market when they agreed to be your date for the evening?"

"It is a sad commentary on my character, I know, but I did not enlighten them to the truth. I must now make a public apology to all of them for using them as I did to protect my mate's privacy."

Kagome relaxed. It was a convincing lie, even if she knew better. She tried to recall all of the articles and pictures Sango had thrown in her face. Had he never seen the same woman twice?

The questions after that were tame and focused on Kazuki more than Kagome. It seemed they had easily dismissed all the rude speculations regarding Kagome. His family's place in his life had been successfully defended and established. He hoped it would never be an issue again.

After a stressful half hour of answering questions, Kagome was thankful when Sesshoumaru called an end to it.

"This conference is now concluded. Any further questions may be submitted to my company PR department."

There were a few grumbles in the crowd, but Sesshoumaru ignored them. He put his arm around Kagome and led her from the room. The car was waiting for them and Sesshoumaru also ignored the shouted questions of the media group who had remained outside. Once inside the car, he gave the driver the name of a restaurant.

"I thought we would have lunch together before going to Father's."

"Don't we need to let him know what we've done?"

"I spoke with him this morning while you were in the shower. I'm sure he also watched the press conference. He knows what has transpired and is more than ready to deal with any questions. He and Izayoi are quite pleased that we have mated. I believe Izayoi is planning something special for dinner tonight in celebration."

"Oh."

Kagome settled back in the seat. She supposed their mating was cause for celebration, at least to Touga and Izayoi. She wasn't sure at this point if she felt that way or not. Time would tell. She would try her best to make this mating work. She wanted to be happy. She just wasn't sure if they could regain what they once had.

"I'm glad the whole thing is over with. I didn't expect some of the questions."

"There weren't any surprises. You handled yourself well."

"I was worried about one or two. But it seemed like they let up after a few of the more difficult ones. I didn't expect them to accept me that easily."

He smiled at her.

"I believe it had something to do with the casual way you referred to the lord and lady of the west by their names."

"What...?"

"It certainly let them know you had a comfortable and easy relationship with my parents. Something an outsider would not have."

"Or a gold digging whore? I suppose you have a point."

He growled.

"I have heard that term far too often in the past two days. I don't want to hear it again. The next person who refers to you as such will regret it."

It pleased her that he could be so protective and possessive. Maybe they had a real shot at making this thing work.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 29

Kagome was surprised when the car stopped at a small family restaurant. Sesshoumaru got out and took Kazuki from her. He held out a hand to help her out of the car and noticed the look of surprise on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"I expected something more… I don't know. I just didn't expect a normal place."

He chuckled.

"It is a little different than my usual tastes. But then the establishments that serve my usual fare have little if anything that would appeal to a child. And you have to admit that this is the last place the media would expect to find us. So perhaps our first family outing will be somewhat private."

She smiled at him, pleased that he would think of his son when choosing the restaurant.

They were seated within minutes and the waitress handed them menus while cooing at Kazuki.

"While you are deciding, I'll go get a highchair for this little cutey."

Sesshoumaru was used to the wait staff fawning over him everywhere he went. It was nice to be treated normally while his son was the center of attention. If the food was good, they would most definitely be returning to this establishment.

Once Kazuki was settled in his highchair, the waitress took their order. She repeated it back to them to make sure she had it right.

"One cheeseburger with fries. A rare steak with two skewers of grilled shrimp and an extra steak. Tea, coke, and milk for the little guy. Right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"That is correct."

She headed off to the kitchen to turn in their order.

Kagome tied a bib around Kazuki's neck and handed him a cracker to keep him occupied until their food arrived.

"You must really be hungry to order two steaks."

He sighed. She had so much to learn about demons. He would enjoy teaching her. Now that she was his mate, she would need to know these things. Especially for Kazuki.

"One of the steaks is for Kazuki."

"I've never fed him anything like that, only the baby food meat. Isn't he still too little for a steak?"

"When I fed him this morning, I noticed his fangs are coming in. While providing much needed protein, the texture of a rare steak will serve to give his new fangs something to chew."

"Oh. I never thought of that."

"He will also need a durable teething ring."

"Izayoi told me that. She said she thought she still had the ones made of demon bone that Inuyasha used when he was a baby."

"Yes. Those would be acceptable. He would shatter most others."

"Unca Yasha?"

Kagome smiled at her son.

"That's right, sweetheart. We are talking about Uncle Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru was surprised.

"You know Inuyasha?"

"Yes. He was home for Christmas last year. We met then. Kazuki liked him a lot"

"So you spent Christmas with Father and Izayoi."

That explained why there had been no pressure for him to be there last year. If he had been there, Kagome and Kazuki would not.

"I almost said no when they asked me. But then I changed my mind. I'm glad I did. Kazuki had so much fun."

He was certain that his not being there is what changed her mind. If only he had come home then. Things might have, no, would most certainly have been, awkward. But it might have resolved issues sooner and it would have been one less year wasted. One less year he missed of his son's life. The moment he laid eyes on his son, the lie would have been exposed. There was no way he would have been able to deny the evidence of his own eyes and nose. Both would have told him that this was indeed his son.

His thoughts were interrupted when the waitress returned with their food. He cut one of the steaks into strips and put one into Kazuki's hand. Kazuki stared at it and shook it. Sesshoumaru guided his son's hand to his mouth. Kagome laughed when he got the scent of the meat and crammed it into his mouth and bit down. He chewed. He pulled. He chewed some more. He took it out and looked at it. His eyes lit up and he gave a toothy grin before cramming the strip back into his mouth.

"You were certainly right. I wish I had known before. I would have made sure to give it to him."

"His fangs have only begun coming through. I'm sure Father would have let you know. But now that we are mated, you won't lack such knowledge in the future."

That told her that in that mentioned future he planned to be there for Kazuki.

"Um… that reminds me… Where do we go from here? Now that the media has made sure that everyone knows what Kazuki and I look like, there will be no peace once they discover where I live."

"For the time being, you will move into my penthouse. At least until I find an acceptable house for us. There is adequate security in the building."

"Your penthouse. It is a little far to commute to my job. Is there no other alternative?"

His eyebrow shot up.

"We are now mated. Did you not expect that we would live together?"

"I didn't really think about it. This is all new. It happened so fast."

Too fast, she thought. But she wouldn't dwell on what she couldn't change. Kazuki was legitimate in the eyes of the world and he would be protected. That was all that mattered.

Not fast enough, he thought. If he could turn back the clock, his family would have been at his side so much sooner. But they were here now. And here they would stay. That was all that mattered.

"We will begin looking for a house immediately. Preferably something out of the city. As for your job, it is unnecessary. You may now be a full time mother."

Kagome bristled at his comment. Of course her job was unnecessary. The wages she earned were less than pocket change to him. But he didn't have to rub her nose in it.

He noticed the change in her mood.

"What is it?"

"It must be nice to be able to look down on my job from your lofty position. I'm sorry it doesn't measure up to your standards. You got what you wanted and we are mated. But I do not now, or ever, intend to live off of you."

He raked a hand through his hair. Their family outing had been going well until this point. Why did she have to take everything he said the wrong way?

"You misunderstand my meaning. If I looked down on your job, I would never have asked you for the first date. I know you want to spend more time with our son. I simply meant that now you could do so without any worries. As for 'living off of me', it is my duty to provide for you and Kazuki now that we are mated."

He thought of how that sounded. He clarified before she had a chance to speak.

"It is also my pleasure to provide for my family. I will always make sure my family has whatever they need. I do not care if you work or not. However, you may find, as Izayoi did, that running our home and managing our social obligations is a full time job."

"Oh."

She felt ridiculous. It seemed that his words always made her defensive. Would it always be that way? They had never argued over these things the first time they were together. Had so much changed since then? Had she changed so much since then?

Her attention was diverted when Kazuki held out a grasping hand toward her plate.

"Fry. Want fry."

She smiled at him and handed him one. She reached for the ketchup bottle, but Sesshoumaru already had it. He squeezed a little onto Kazuki's plate and smiled an amused smile as his son dipped the fry and most of his hand into it. He shook his head as the ketchup ended up all over his son's face with very little making it to his mouth.

The waitress came back to refill their drinks. When she saw the mess that Kazuki had made, she laughed and reached into her pocket. She left a handful of wet nap packages on the table. Sesshoumaru decided that she had earned a generous tip and their repeat business.

Since he had already broached the subject of their living arrangements, he decided they should settle it now.

"I would like to have you and Kazuki move into my penthouse today. We can stop by and pack some things before the media finds out where you have been staying. Would that be acceptable?"

She thought about it. She knew he would not consent to separate living arrangements and he did have a point about the media. She almost giggled at the thought of him moving into her tiny apartment, but had no doubt that he would do so if she refused to move in with him.

"What about my things?"

"I'll have someone pack up the rest for you tomorrow. You can decide what you want to keep and what you want to do with the rest. I will begin looking for suitable housing tomorrow. You can purchase whatever you wish and decorate to your taste. It will be your home after all."

She could just imagine his reaction to her moving her furniture into their new home. She was certain his idea of a suitable home would be similar to Touga's mansion. It stung a little to think that her belongings were not good enough. But she had to reconcile herself to her new status. She was certain that she would be required to entertain his business associates from time to time and it would only embarrass him no matter what he said to the contrary. It was something else she would have to get used to. She now had to keep up appearances.

She nodded her assent and ripped open one of the wet naps to begin cleaning Kazuki's face and hands.

Sesshoumaru was pensive as he watched Kagome remove the evidence of Kazuki's enjoyment of his meal. She had acquiesced too easily. He wondered what she was thinking. Was she regretting their mating? Or was she simply pondering the changes in her life? Did she think she now had no control of her life? Their mating was a partnership. He would have to do what he could to make her comfortable with that. And with him.

Sesshoumaru paid their bill while Kagome gathered her things and picked Kazuki up. Since this was a small establishment, their waitress was also their cashier. She handed the credit card slip to Sesshoumaru and he signed it. She smiled at Kagome.

"Be sure to bring that little cutey back to see me. Ok? Have a nice day."

Her eyes grew big and her head snapped up when Sesshoumaru handed the slip back to her. She had never seen a tip that large before.

"Thank you, sir."

"Your service was outstanding and the food was good. We will return."

Kagome was glad he had given her a good tip. It was a far cry from what he was used to, but it proved he could be appreciative of the little things. She knew he didn't really like the attention he got when he went out. Although that was the image he had put forth since they went their separate ways. Maybe the whole playboy thing was just a façade after all. She had wondered. He had never been that way with her when they were seeing each other.

She was still thinking when the car stopped at her building. Sesshoumaru gave the driver instructions to drive around until he called. The car would definitely attract attention in this neighborhood if it was parked for any length of time.

Sesshoumaru took Kazuki once they reached her apartment. She started with his room. She packed his overnight bag with clothes and his old diaper bag with toys and other necessities. She then pulled out her old beat up gym bag and stuffed some of her clothes and personal items in it. Once she set it down in the living room she looked around to see if there was anything else she would need.

"Where is your luggage?"

She looked up at the question, sadness in her eyes.

"I guess it's still at the shrine. My grandfather didn't give me time to pack. I just crammed what I could into my car."

She swiped her hand across her eyes and tried to laugh it off.

"At least you gave me time to pack when you threw me out."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. He was sorry he had asked. He didn't mean to bring up those memories. Maybe he should have waited until her move could be more organized. But he wanted his family in his home where they belonged.

He handed Kazuki to her and picked up the bags.

"Don't worry about anything other than what you will need for tonight. Tomorrow I will take you shopping."

He knew shopping cured almost everything. His observations of the females he had entertained in the last two years had convinced him of this.

Kagome was incredulous. Did the man really think that money fixed everything?

"I don't want to go shopping. I don't need anything. Everything I need is here. I'll get some boxes at work and come over when I get off. I can get most of it into my car. What I can't fit can be put on the truck with the furniture."

"You don't enjoy shopping?"

He was confused. Obviously Kagome had very little in common with the women he had been entertaining.

"No. I only shop when I need something and have the money. Something I'm sure you can't relate to."

She reached for the doorknob. He stopped her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I wanted to cheer you up. Not make you angry."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry too. You were trying to be nice and I guess I took it the wrong way again. After… you know… just after... things changed. I changed. I had to. I needed to watch everything closer. I learned to survive on what little I had. I learned to make a list and stick to it. I learned to take a calculator with me so I didn't spend more than my budget allowed. Shopping became a chore. Not recreation."

He set the bags down and pulled her into his arms. Kazuki squirmed in the tight embrace, sandwiched between his parents.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would never have let you and Kazuki live that way if I had known."

She pushed out of his arms.

"I thought about telling you. So many times."

"Then, why didn't you?"

"After the way you left me…without even telling me why… I didn't know back then that Sango had poisoned your mind. I figured maybe you were bored with me. And there were all the women. Sango made sure I saw every article, every picture. I really didn't think you would care."

He clenched his fists. How could she think that he was bored with her? He loved her. The women had been his way of coping with her betrayal, his way of trying to forget the heartache. Maybe if he hadn't spent time with them, Kagome would have come to him. The slayer had not only poisoned him with her lies, she had destroyed Kagome's confidence in herself. And he allowed it to happen without lifting a finger to stop it. He had made mistake after mistake. He vowed to make it right. He couldn't change any of it. But he would make it up to her. If it took the rest of his life, he would make it up to her.

She again reached for the doorknob. This time he didn't stop her. There was nothing he could say that would convince her she was wrong. Words were not sufficient to heal the pain he had heard in her voice. Only time and the love he would show her could do that.

He picked up the bags again and followed her out the door, locking it behind them.

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 30

The ride to Sesshoumaru's penthouse was silent. Kagome was in a melancholy mood after the discussion in her apartment and Sesshoumaru did not know what to say to bring her out of it. It was his fault. All of it. He could only blame the slayer for her lies and manipulations. He could not blame her for his lack of trust in the woman he claimed to love. Nor could he blame her for failing to check the facts for himself. The blame for Kagome's hardships lay squarely with him. He was the one who took away her smile, her carefree innocence, and replaced it with a world weary survival instinct. He would give anything to change it, to be able to go back in time and stop himself from walking out on her. He would have to settle for giving her back her smile. No matter what it took or how long.

Kazuki was sleeping by the time they arrived at Sesshoumaru's building. He took him as Kagome got out, then handed him back to her as he got their bags. He was glad his driver had pulled into the private garage without having to be told. He was sure the media was gathered in front of the building waiting for them. He inserted his key into the private elevator that would take them directly to the penthouse. Kagome had done well earlier, but she was tired now. She could make a mistake and say the wrong thing and the media would jump on it. It was best to control her media exposure until their concocted story was ingrained.

When they reached the penthouse, Sesshoumaru unlocked the door and set the bags down while he turned on lights for her. He could see well in the dark, but she could not. Kagome walked in and looked around. Not much had changed since her last real visit here. She did not count when he brought her here to confront her about their son. She was so upset that she really hadn't paid attention to anything. She noticed that some personal items were missing. Pictures of the two of them and little things that she had given him as gifts. Things that at one time had meant a great deal to both of them. Of course he would get rid of those under the circumstances.

Sesshoumaru had not had time to prepare his home for the arrival of his family. Everything had happened quickly. He had planned to return everything he had removed to its rightful place before he brought her here again. He was suddenly glad that he had not disposed of it as he had originally intended to do. He had only to replace some of the glass in the picture frames that had been broken during the rather forceful removal of said items. He was also glad he had managed to calm down before he damaged any of the gifts she had given him.

He remembered that night clearly. He had broken every traffic law getting home from her apartment after he told her they were through. His mind kept playing the scenes over and over again. The slayer telling him he was not the father of Kagome's child. Kagome's confusion. And her tears. His memory of her tears was the worst. He had believed then that she was only sorry that she had been found out before she was ready to end it.

He remembered slamming the door and fixing himself a drink. As he turned the glass up to drain it, his eyes had landed on a picture of them together. She was smiling. Here eyes were bright with laughter. Laughter he would never see or hear again. It was the first casualty of his temper tantrum. By the time he had hurled the last picture at the wall, he had begun to calm down. He grabbed a broom intending to sweep it all up and deposit it into the trash.

As he cleaned up the evidence of his pain, he saw the reverse side of one of the pictures. There was writing on the back. It said simply, I will always love you. He pulled it from the pile of broken glass and turned it over. It was a picture of the two of them, the first time he had taken her to one of his business functions. She was holding onto his arm and looking up at him. Looking at him as if he were the only man in the world.

He had been particularly fond of this one. He believed her love was reflected in her eyes for all to see. He still saw love in her gaze. What had happened to change it? Why had she betrayed him? He would probably never know. For now, he knew he could not destroy the pictures. Or any of the things she had given him. They meant too much. Even if it was in the past. He found a box and placed everything inside it. Then he swept up the glass.

He carried the box to his bedroom and sat down on the bed, the bed they had frequently shared. He wondered where to put it. He didn't want a constant reminder. Under the bed? No. The closet? Yes, the closet. At the very back. He would forget it was there. Someday in the distant future, he could 'find' it again. It would only be memories then. Bittersweet to be sure, but only memories. He could do that.

He got up to put it in the space it would occupy untouched for a very long time when he remembered one more item that should be sealed away along with the rest. He reached into the top dresser drawer, in the far right corner, and pulled out a small box. He didn't bother to open it before tossing it into the larger box. He didn't need to. He had sat staring at the ring for weeks now. Planning his proposal. Wanting to make it the most romantic proposal in history. He had never knelt before anyone. But he had been prepared to bend his knee for her.

He slammed the lid closed and put it on the top shelf at the very back of the closet. He stood there a moment, the box seemed to be mocking him. Its presence was overwhelming. He found a blanket he never used and covered it. Now the box was silent. As was his home. Silent as a tomb. Very appropriate. A fitting monument to the only love he had ever known. The love he would never know again. He would not allow anyone to make a fool of him again. Once was more than enough.

He shook his head to clear the memories. He had only thought he was a fool then. Little did he know that it would be two long years before he knew the full extent of his foolishness. And what it had cost him.

"oumaru...?"

He turned at her voice. She had been speaking to him.

Kagome was surprised by his mood. She had called his name twice and he had not responded. It was as if he were lost in another world. That was not like him. Not at all. He never missed anything going on around him. He was always aware of everything and everyone.

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?"

"Yes."

He didn't seem okay. Not to her. He seemed distracted. Not like the man she knew. Had once known so well. Had he changed so much? In such a short time? Maybe it was stress. A lot had happened in the last few days. The world had tilted off its axis, changing everything they knew, or thought they knew. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"Where should I put Kazuki? He'll nap for a couple of hours."

"I had a room prepared for him. It should be finished."

He strode down the hall clearly expecting her to follow. He stopped at an open door and allowed her to enter ahead of him. He had not seen it yet, but he trusted that it would be completed according to his instructions. His people were very efficient. They would not have jobs if they weren't.

Kagome was in awe. When had he done this and how had he known? Kazuki loved race cars. Souta was a fan of American NASCAR and had often let Kazuki watch it with him on TV. There were framed posters of cars and drivers. The bed was even a replica of a race car. The outside resembled a car with the mattress in the middle. The sides were raised so that he couldn't roll out of the bed and the foot of the bed tapered down to the 'hood' of the car. It even had low level 'headlights' that were nightlights. It would be easy for him to crawl in and out of.

"When did you do this?"

"I called last night while you were sleeping. I wanted his room ready to move into so he would be more comfortable."

"I can't believe you got this done so fast. How did you know?"

"He was quite talkative at breakfast. I had only to call my people and make a slight change in my instructions. Is it to your liking? More importantly, will it be to his liking?"

"Oh yes. Kazuki will love it."

She walked over and laid him down on his new bed and pulled the blanket over him. Sesshoumaru had gone out of his way to make Kazuki happy. He could have just ordered normal furniture. This certainly didn't go with the tasteful elegance that was Sesshoumaru's penthouse.

"I am glad. I want Kazuki to be happy."

He reached out to stroke her cheek.

"I want you to be happy too."

She backed away and he let his hand fall to his side.

"It's enough that Kazuki is happy."

She walked out of the room and he closed the door, leaving only a small crack so that Kazuki would not be scared if he awoke to strange surroundings.

"Would you please show me where I will be sleeping? I'd like to unpack."

He stopped in front of his door and pushed it wide.

"I have already prepared space for your things in the closet and the dresser. Feel free to arrange things however you like."

"We're... sharing a room?"

"We are mated, Kagome. What did you expect?"

"I... but we... aren't... Not really."

"Yes Kagome. We are. Really. For all eternity."

She frowned. She hadn't planned on this. She wasn't sure she could remain indifferent to him if they shared a room. And a bed. She really didn't think this through very well. There wasn't time. And she was quite sure that was what he was counting on.

"I think I will wait until tomorrow to unpack. I think I just want some tea for now."

"Go get comfortable and I will make it."

She nodded and went to the couch. As she sat down, she was overcome with a sense of deja vu. He always made tea for her. And she always waited patiently on the couch while he did.

Sesshoumaru went to the kitchen. He too was remembering when this was a habit of theirs. He put on the kettle and opened the cabinet to find the tea as expected. He had added to his instructions this morning when he remembered that Kagome liked green tea. He had thrown it all out when he purged the traces of her presence from his life. He had not tasted green tea since.

While he made her tea, he pondered their situation. There had to be something he could do. Something that would make her feel more at home. He peered at her as she sat waiting for him to bring the tea. Her gaze scanned the room and seemed to settle on a table by the window. She sighed and lowered her gaze to her hands in her lap. It was a sad expression.

He handed Kagome her cup and sat down next to her.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

He took a sip from his cup. He found he had missed the taste. He also missed the conversation that once accompanied the tea. He mulled his options. He could initiate a conversation. What would they talk about? What were her interests now?

They could watch a movie. Did he even have anything she would enjoy? Something else he had purged two years ago. His video collection. Everything romantic, sappy, as well as anything she particularly liked had gone out with the trash.

He was still trying to decide what to do when he noticed her gaze keep returning to the table by the window. As if she was looking for something and missing it. Then it hit him.

He excused himself and went into the bedroom, and then into the closet. He lifted the blanket and there it was. Exactly where he had placed it two years ago. He took the box down and opened it. Everything was exactly as he remembered it. He slipped the ring box into his pocket. Now was not the time to give it to her. He would put it in the safe in his study until he could be sure she would be happy to receive it. He sincerely hoped that day would come.

He walked back into the living room and set the box on the couch next to Kagome.

"What is this?"

He opened it and she recognized all of the things that were missing from the room. She looked up in surprise.

"You kept them?"

"All of them. I thought that together we could put them back where they belonged."

The table by the window is where the picture of them together had been. The one that caught her love for him clearly shown on her face. She carefully began removing items from the box. She came to the pictures and set the first one out, then the second. She looked up at him curiously.

"There is no glass in any of the frames. What happened?"

"There was... a small accident. I planned to replace the frames and never got around to doing so. We can choose new ones together if you wish."

"Okay."

It was beyond strange, but she let it go. It was amazing that he hadn't thrown everything away. Together they began replacing the items where they had been previously. She was once again amazed that he remembered exactly where each and every one had been.

When they finished, she wore a tired smile. It was slight, but a smile none the less. He couldn't help but think that he had just made an important step in reclaiming their relationship.

To be continued...


	31. Chapter 31

A Heart's Recompense

Chapter 31

Kagome opened her eyes. She blinked and sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She looked around, somewhat confused by the unfamiliar surroundings before recalling the events of yesterday. And last night.

She had been drained by the press conference. Beyond tired. Then she had to deal with the news that he expected her to share his room. And his bed. The tea had done little if anything to help her relax. She had been tense. Apprehensive. What did he expect of their mating? Did he really expect to pick up as if the last two years had not happened?

Replacing the pictures and the gifts had surprised her. Mostly that he even still had them. Once they were finished, she was once again left to wonder what he would expect. Her tea had grown cold. He took her cup to the kitchen to refill it. She didn't remember anything else. She had been so tired.

She glanced to the other side of the bed. She was alone. Putting out a hand and touching cold sheets, she knew he had been gone for some time. She threw back the covers to get out of bed and realized she was in her nightgown. She blushed as she thought about who would have changed her clothes.

He must have carried her to bed. Even thought the sheets were cold, she knew he had been there earlier. She jumped up, determined to shower and dress before he returned. Her clothes from yesterday were laid over the back of a chair. Her bag was beside the chair. He would have had to go through it to get her nightgown. She grabbed fresh clothes and ran for the bathroom when she heard sounds coming from the hall.

She closed the bathroom door and leaned against it as she heard the bedroom door open.

"Good. You are awake. When you finish dressing, come to the kitchen. I have started breakfast and Kazuki wishes to see his mother. You were exhausted last night so I let you sleep in. You were so out of it, I had to carry you to bed."

She could hear him moving about the room, but had no idea what he was doing. She turned on the water, and after only a moments hesitation, she locked the bathroom door.

She felt better after the shower. Better able to face the day, and maybe deal with her new life. She opened the door and discovered a made bed. So that is what he had been doing. It seemed he had become somewhat domesticated in the last two years. Everything about this new Sesshoumaru threw her off balance. They needed to talk. Sooner rather than later. She needed to know what he expected of her. They needed to set some ground rules. Some boundaries. Before she lost herself playing house.

It would be too easy to fall back into old habits. Last night had proven that. She had been too easily pleased that he had kept all the pictures and trinkets. Too comfortable with old familiar ways. She felt vulnerable. That's the word she was looking for. Had she really been that lonely?

She draped her nightgown over the chair with her clothes from yesterday. She would need to unpack her clothes and also put away Kazuki's things. She glanced at the clock. It was past eight. She was already late for work. She decided to call in and spend the day getting settled in. She wondered what time Sesshoumaru would leave. Surely it would be soon.

She walked into the kitchen expecting to see Sesshoumaru in a suit ready to leave. Instead, he was wearing sweats, sitting at the table with Kazuki in a booster chair beside him. The air was thick with the aroma of the freshly cooked meal that he had made.

He looked up when she entered the room and nodded to the oven where her portion of the meal was being kept warm. She suddenly felt guilty for not getting up earlier and seeing to breakfast.

"I'll finish feeding Kazuki and do the dishes. I'm already late so I decided to call in. If you hurry and dress, you won't be too late."

"I've already called in for both of us.

"You called... both of us?"

"Yes. We are taking the week off."

"And you thought to consult me about taking leave from my job when?"

She was more than a little angry.

He stood and walked over to the oven. He came back and set her plate on the table.

"Eat. We have a lot to do today. The car will be here in half an hour to take us to Father's. We will be leaving Kazuki with him for the day."

"I'm waiting for my answer."

He picked Kazuki up.

"It seemed the most expedient way to accomplish the tasks necessary."

"What tasks?"

"You are running out of time. We will discuss this after I have gotten Kazuki dressed."

She glared at his back as he walked out of the room.

"Hmph. We'll discuss it alright."

She flopped into the chair and mumbled under her breath, knowing he would hear her.

"Arrogant dog."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he set Kazuki on his bed. He loved her spirit. He could not imagine life with some submissive woman who was afraid to displease him. There would certainly be many fights in his future, but there would never be boredom.

The paperwork to register their mating took almost an hour.

"The media were told that secrecy was the reason for not registering our mating when it took place. There is no longer a secret so it would be suspicious if we did not register. Also it further legitimizes Kazuki's right to inherit as my heir. Demon law will now allow him to carry my name."

"You mean that he could not inherit if we weren't mated?"

"My estate and whatever I would will to him would be his regardless, but there are strict rules of succession for demon titles. As I am the future Lord of the West, only the eldest son of a registered mating could inherit the title after me."

"So, if his existence had not been made public, and I had refused you, then Kazuki would have suffered when he grew up?"

"He would not have been able to succeed me, no. But you would not have lived to see it."

Another reminder of her new lifespan.

"That doesn't matter. What if we had not mated and you mated another?"

"Then the eldest son of my mate would inherit over Kazuki."

He didn't tell her that he never would have mated if she had refused him. Her only concern seemed to be Kazuki's welfare. If that made it easier for her to accept their rushed mating then he would use it. There was no worry about the Taisho line dying out as Inuyasha would be his heir if he had no legitimate heir of his own.

Kagome leaned back against the seat with a sigh. So agreeing to the mating was absolutely the best thing for Kazuki. Even if she wouldn't have been alive to see it, she couldn't bear the thought of her son being slighted just because she had been selfish. He deserved his birthright. If her mating assured that, then she would try to make the best of it. Even if their relationship didn't work.

"Why did you not tell me this before?"

"I did not wish to use it to influence your decision."

"You certainly didn't mind it when you insisted on mating right away."

"That was different. Before it was public knowledge I had time to put our relationship to rights and do it properly. Once the media got wind of it there was no more time. I had to do damage control. The only way to protect you and Kazuki was for us to mate. The timing, to me, was irrelevant as I intended to make you my mate all along. The only reluctant one was you. I had hoped for the time to convince you that you wanted to be my mate."

He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek, then leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"Now I have all the time in the world to convince you that you are happy being my mate."

Kagome smiled as he pulled back. The kiss was sweet. Not demanding. A simple punctuation to his declaration.

"I am not... unhappy."

"Then I have made progress."

It would do for now.

To be continued...


End file.
